Un ángel, un demonio y el arrepentimiento
by Andy Saturn
Summary: El miedo, las dudas, las desilusiones, los arrepentimientos... si no los dejamos atras pueden atraer presencias muy peligrosas.
1. Pesadillas

Holo... Hola! Un nuevo fic, esta vez no es one-shot, de hecho este era el fic que pensaba iba ser el primero, pero bueno todo cambia jeje

En esta historia quise plasmar algunas cosas que he aprendido en estos últimos años. Espero las escenas de "acción" sean entendibles, la verdad la descripción no es mi fuerte... les dejo suficiente para su propia imaginación :P

Tiendo a salirme un poco del perfil de los personajes, supongo les agrego algo de mi persona.

**Ranma 1/2 anime y manga y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia sólo fue escrita con fines recreativos y sin lucro.**

* * *

Un ángel, un demonio y el arrepentimiento

Capítulo 1 Pesadillas

Todo estaba en completa oscuridad, la figura de Ranma era la única iluminada como si de su cuerpo emanara luz. Caminaba sin rumbo cuando de pronto escucho una voz muy conocida

Akane: ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?- preguntaba al borde del llanto

Ranma: ¿Akane?- se sobresaltó y comenzó a dar vueltas para buscar a su prometida

Akane: ¿Por qué no me protegiste?- reclamó, su tristeza se mezclaba con coraje

Ranma: ¡¿Akane dónde est….?!- de pronto se encontraba sentado sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Akane, justo como en Jusenkyo- ¡No otra vez!- sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y como el pánico y el dolor atravesaba todo su cuerpo. Enfrente de ellos se apareció el espíritu de Akane

Akane: Es tu culpa…- dijo con rencor. Ranma volteó a ver al espíritu completamente aterrorizado- ¡Por tu culpa estoy muerta!- gritó con furia

Ranma saltó de su futón. Estaba empapado en sudor, el corazón le latía rápidamente y su respiración era muy agitada. Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos desesperadamente, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Volteó a su alrededor y poco a poco se dio cuenta que había sido una pesadilla. De pronto una garra de panda lo golpeó en la cabeza

Ranma: ¡Óyeme!- sobándose la cabeza- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!- reclamaba mientras el panda sacaba un letrero

Genma panda: "No dejas dormir"- sacó otro letrero- "Te dedicas a repetir 'Akane' toda la noche"- furioso el panda salió de la habitación para buscar el desayuno

Nodoka: Me parece que tuviste una pesadilla- dijo preocupada al ver el estado de su hijo- puedes contarme lo que soñaste

Ranma: No te preocupes- un poco avergonzado- no fue nada, sólo fue un sueño- colocando una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y la otra la agitaba ligeramente.

Nodoka también salió de la habitación. Ranma consiguió calmarse, sus pensamientos se enfocaron en esa pesadilla. Desde Jusenkyo Ranma se mantenía alerta a cualquier indicio de peligro. Se sentía tan culpable e impotente, no podía permitir que Akane arriesgara su vida de nuevo. Su meditación fue interrumpida cuando notó que alguien se asomaba

Akane: ¿Aún no te has levantado?- preguntó desganada

Ranma: ¡Ahí estas sana y salva!- exclamó con gran alivio

Akane: Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela- su rostro expresaba un poco de molestia.

Ranma: ¡Claro!- se levantó- Lo que tú digas

A Akane le extrañaba la actitud de Ranma, pero no le dio importancia y bajó a desayunar. Todo el día Ranma estuvo nervioso, cualquier cosa lo asustaba o alteraba, no lograba concentrase en las clases. Sentía que en cualquier momento algo atacaría a Akane, un mal presentimiento recorría su piel. De regreso a la casa de los Tendo, Ranma decidió caminar a lado de su prometida como si fuera perro guardián. A Akane le agradaba la cercanía, pero la tensión en la actitud de Ranma la incomodaba.

La noche llegó a Nerima, todos dormían en casa de los Tendo y Akane soñaba con su prometido que caminaba sobre la cerca de alambre con perfecto equilibrio.

Ranma: Hola Akane- saludaba con la más dulce sonrisa

Cuando Akane estaba por regresar el saludo sintió una punzada en el pecho. Saffron se acercaba corriendo, decidido a atacar a Ranma por la espalda. Akane le gritaba que tuviera cuidado, pero parecía que su prometido no se daba cuenta, seguía caminando plácidamente. Akane decidió intervenir, sin embargo se dio cuenta que no podía moverse, sólo podía observar. De pronto Akane despertó, intentó incorporarse, pero estaba enredada en las sábanas provocando la inevitable caída. A pesar de estar dormido, Ranma escucho el golpe y rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto de su prometida.

Ranma: ¡Akane! ¡¿Estas bien?!- entrando por la ventana. Recorrió toda la habitación con su mirada hasta encontrar a Akane en el suelo

Akane: ¿Ranma?- sorprendida por la velocidad de su reacción y también apenada por la situación en la que se encontraba- estoy bien, sólo me caí de la cama- reía con nerviosismo. Ranma entró y la ayudo a levantarse

Ranma: Me alegra que estés bien, por el ruido creí que…- se interrumpió sintiendo una opresión en el pecho

Akane: ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó preocupada. Ambos se sentaron a la orilla de la cama

Ranma: ¿Qué?- se sonrojo un poco- yo… no tengo nada… estoy bien- dijo forzando la sonrisa y colocando una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza, lo menos que quería era preocupar a Akane

Akane: No creo que sea nada, últimamente te he notado muy alterado y tenso, como si estuvieras esperando a que algo malo pasara- decidió enfrentarlo, ella sabía que algo no estaba bien

Ranma: De verdad Akane no es…- sintió la fija miraba de su prometida y se dio cuenta que no lo dejaría en paz- bueno… en varias ocasiones haz arriesgado tu vida y de algún modo he podido protegerte, pero…- un nudo en la garganta lo interrumpió, la opresión en su pecho se intensifico- en Jusenkyo… yo no pude…- tragó saliva- mi deber es protegerte y… fallé- agacho la cabeza en signo de derrota- no puedo permitir que eso vuelva a pasar…

Akane: Ranma…- se sintió cautivada por sus palabras y al mismo tiempo preocupada por el evidente sufrimiento de su prometido, la necesidad de abrazarlo se hizo urgente, sin embargo no se movió- no has fallado, yo decidí correr ese riesgo en Jusenkyo- podía observar que el rostro de Ranma no cambiaba, parecía que sus intentos por consolarlo no funcionaban

Ranma: Jamás debí dejarte sola…- volteo a ver a Akane, quería asegurarse de que nada pasaría

Akane: Ranma…-en el fondo ella sentía lo mismo, también temía por la seguridad de su prometido- ya todo está bien, ya nada malo nos pasará

Satisfecho con las palabras de Akane, Ranma decidió regresar a su habitación. Faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer y decidieron aprovechar esas horas de sueño.

Kasumi anunció el inicio del día con un delicioso desayuno. En esta ocasión se podía notar que Ranma y Akane estaban más tranquilos y muy sonrientes, aunque cansados por una corta noche. El día fue muy calmado, no hubo intromisiones de ningún pretendiente ni de ninguna auto-proclamada prometida. Incluso disfrutaron mucho de su compañía durante el receso. La campana marco la hora de retomar las clases. Ranma contemplaba a su muy concentrada prometida, era maravilloso poder relajarse por un momento. Y así como así Ranma había caído en un delicioso sueño.

Ranma: ¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS!- gritó, se levantó y al instante cayó de rodillas. Todos sus compañeros de clase lo miraban muy extrañados y con grandes gotas escurriendo de sus frentes. Ranma, por su puesto, se sonrojo y se sentó

Hinako: De acuerdo Ranma Saotome, tú pasa a traducir esta oración al japones- dijo la diminuta y sorprendida maestra

Ranma: Si… claro…- dijo muy avergonzado y con las piernas temblorosas

Al fin las clases acabaron. Akane guardó sus cuadernos en su portafolio, se acercó a Ranma. Podía notar en su prometido que tenía el mismo semblante de preocupación que en la madrugada

Ranma: ¿Me esperarás?- preguntó con cierta ansiedad

Akane: ¿Esperarte…?- la tomó por sorpresa

Ranma: Hoy me toca quedarme a hacer limpieza del salón- su mirada era una súplica

Akane: No puedo…-dudó en continuar- Yuka y Sayuri me pidieron que las acompañara al centro comercial

Ranma: De acuerdo… - meditó por unos segundos- ¿puedo alcanzarte en el centro comercial y regresar juntos a casa?- después se sonrojo y desvió la mirada- no es lo que tú piensas… es solo… que… no quiero…

Akane: Ranma- captó su atención y lo miró fijamente, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos- entiendo, te espero en la entrada principal del centro comercial- le regaló una muy dulce sonrisa- nos vemos entonces

Daisuke: Al fin, hasta que te animaste a pedirle una cita a linda Akane- guiñándole el ojo

Hiroshi: ¡Qué envidia!- exclamó celoso

Ranma: Piensen lo que quieran, no es de su incumbencia…

Mientras limpiaban el salón Ranma recordaba esa terrible pesadilla

**FLASHBACK**

Otra vez se encontraba caminando en medio de la oscuridad, pero en esta ocasión encontró a Akane hincada y llorando con su vestido de novia puesto

Ranma: No llores Akane… - se agacho para intentar hacer algo

Akane: ¡¿Cómo quieres que no llore?!- le reclamó, tenía las manos en la cara- Arriesgue la vida por ti- su voz estaba entrecortada, Ranma intentó abrazarla- ¡No lo hagas! - apartándose ligeramente- no me abraces…- murmuró

Ranma: Dime cómo consolarte- sentía que se le partía el corazón lentamente

Akane: Explícame… ¿por qué dijiste que me amabas?- saco su rostro de entre sus manos y miró a Ranma, sus mejillas estaban manchadas de maquillaje y lágrimas- cuando decidí casarme contigo me rechazaste, negando tu declaración de amor- rompió en lágrimas

Ranma: No Akane… no te rechacé… es sólo que…- estaba muy nervioso su rostro tenía un rojo brillante- no negué mi declaración… es que…

Akane: Es que ¿qué?- lo volvió a ver y muy enojada le dijo- ¡yo ya no puedo aguantar más excusas de tu parte!- se levantó y enseguida Ranma hizo lo mismo

Ranma: Por favor- sostuvo sus delicados brazos, acercándola hacia él- Akane, todo fue muy rápido apenas estaba asimilando el hecho de que… de que… te amo- apenas dijo en un susurro- te amo y si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- ambos quedaron paralizados ante tal respuesta. Akane sonrió con cierta amargura, retiró suavemente las manos de Ranma y dio unos pasos hacia atrás

Akane: Es una lástima que hasta ahora me lo digas- lentamente levantó los brazos hacia el frente, mostrándole a Ranma sus muñecas laceradas- es demasiado tarde- en cámara lenta su cuerpo iba desplomándose hacia atrás, como si cayera de un precipicio.

Ranma: ¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS!- intentó alcanzar sus manos, pero no pudo

Una helada sensación atravesó todo su cuerpo, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco hasta caer de rodillas, sentía un vacío nacer en su corazón seguido por un indescriptible dolor que crecía desde sus entrañas como si lo hubieran partido en dos, no podía respirar y en ese momento supo que la vida ya no tenía sentido ni un propósito.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ranma jamás había reflexionado en el sufrimiento que le podía causar a su amada Akane. Quería desesperadamente saber qué era lo que ella sentía respecto a la boda fallida, pero su falta de valor se lo impedía. Por un lado se repetía a sí mismo" ¡Se valiente Saotome! Sólo es una pregunta y si es necesario disculparse sólo lo haré. No es nada complicado" y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba "Y sí cuestiona mi interés… ¿qué puedo contestarle…? o peor aún si eso provoca que ella…" sacudió su cabeza y continuó "¡Estoy loco! Ella jamás haría eso…" empezó a tallarse la cabeza, se detuvo abruptamente "Debo preguntarle, tengo que asegurarme que este bien, aunque eso signifique confesar que la amo…" meditaba resignado.

Al fin Yuka, Sayuri y Akane salían del centro comercial, para admirar un maravilloso cielo anaranjado

Akane: Bueno chicas, yo a aquí me quedo

Yuka: ¿Qué dices?- sorprendida

Sayuri: Es cierto, yo escuché que Ranma vendría por ella- dijo guiñando un ojo

Yuka: ¡Vaya!- exclamó muy contenta- Hasta que se anima a invitarte a salir

Akane: No es lo que creen chicas…- intentaba explicar mientras una gota recorría su frente

Sayuri: Bueno nos retiramos, mucha suerte Akane- jalando a Yuka para irse- mañana nos cuentas cómo te fue

Akane: De verdad no es…- la dejaron con la palabra en la boca, miró al cielo- es muy bonita tarde- a lo lejos alcanzó a ver una figura muy conocida- ¡Ranma!- sonrió, levantó su mano para saludarlo y de manera instintiva corrió hacia él

Ranma: ¡Akane!- sintió un gran alivio verla con tanta energía y alegría, se veía espectacular

Cuando estaban uno frente al otro sintieron una desconocida paz y después de varios segundos de estarse mirando se encaminaron a su hogar. Akane hablaba del centro comercial y de sus amigas y, a pesar de que a Ranma no le interesaba el contexto, le prestaba absoluta atención. Ambos disfrutaban de esa experiencia inusual, por unos momentos contemplaron una vida juntos. Pasaban a lado de un edificio en construcción cuando Ranma se detuvo.

Ranma: Oye, quisiera preguntarte algo- colocándose frente a Akane, miró al suelo intentando hacerse de valor

Akane: Claro - su corazón se aceleró un poco

Ranma: La verdad es que jamás… bueno… para mí fue… y no se… tú…- estaba muy sonrojado, no podía ordenar sus ideas

Akane: No logro entenderte- sonrió con la esperanza de que eso ayudaría, pero provoco que Ranma fuera menos elocuente. Ella adoraba que su prometido balbuceara, a sus ojos era un gesto muy tierno

Mientras tanto una extraña sombra se aparecía en el último piso construido del edificio. Parecía contemplar a la pareja, estiró uno de sus brazos y una extraña aura negra comenzó a rodear a los jóvenes. Al terminar de cubrirlos, la sombra movió una grúa que sostenía una viga de acero hasta colocarla justo arriba de Akane.

Ranma: Lo que sucede es que…- dijo determinado- jamás me has dicho… cómo te sientes… piensas sobre nuestra… boda…- logró terminar, la veía directo a los ojos y sus manos buscaban sostener las manos de su prometida

Akane: Ranma…- quedó boquiabierta y muy sonrojada- no creí que te… importara

De pronto escucharon un terrible chirrido de acero, voltearon hacia arriba e incapaces de mover un sólo músculo contemplaron la fatal escena que tenían frente a ellos.

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerlo

Prometo que para el próximo jueves tendrán otro capítulo para aquellos enganchados :D


	2. Impotencia

Hola! Y bueno lo prometido es deuda he aqui el segundo capítulo.

He leído sus reviews en el capítulo anterior y en mis one-shot's, primero y antes que nada agradezco mucho que se tomaran el tiempo de escribirlos, también los consejos que me han dejado sobre mi redacción y bueno las buenas vibras siempre son muy bien aceptadas. Segundo, yo se que es cansado andar leyendo Akane: Ranma: Nabiki:, la verdad es que si no lo hago así confundo mucho a los lectores, pierdo la voz de los personajes y no he encontrado otro recurso que me acomode, como por ejemplo escribir - dijo el ojiazul, artista marcial, el chico de la trenza, el chico de la playera china... No les garantizo nada, pero haré un esfuerzo por cambiarlo.

Bueno una vez escrito eso, es tiempo de que disfruten ;P

**Ranma 1/2 anime y manga y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia sólo fue escrita con fines recreativos y sin lucro.**

* * *

Capítulo 2 Impotencia

Ryoga, apoyado en un bastón de madera, vagaba por las calles de Nerima preguntándose a dónde lo llevaría aquel papel que sostenía su mano. Alzó su mirada para intentar reconocer por dónde estaba cuando vio a Akane, ahí estaba a lado de un edificio en construcción, tan hermosa como siempre. Enfrente de ella estaba el odioso de Ranma Saotome, maldito afortunado. Pudo notar que estaban platicando tranquilamente, sin embargo algo muy raro emanaba de ellos y sin saber por qué su mirada se posó en una viga tambaleante. El miedo recorrió todo su ser y sin perder un segundo más corrió hacia ellos

Ryoga: ¡Muévanse! ¡Quítense de ahí!- gritaba desesperado, pero no parecía llamar su atención- ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡La viga está por caerles encima!- agitaba las manos en vano

La viga de acero explotó antes de llegar piso, provocando que una nube de tierra y pedazos de acero cubriera toda la zona. Ranma estaba horrorizado, sentía una enorme punzada en el corazón, no lograba entender lo que estaba sucediendo

Ranma: Por favor no, por favor no, por favor no…-repetía sin cesar buscando a su prometida- ¡Akane! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- volteaba de un lado a otro, sentía que iba a enloquecer cuando vio que alguien más sostenía a su amada- ¡¿Estas bien?!- corrió hacia ella

Ryoga: ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede Ranma?!- reclamó soltando a Akane de su abrazo y se preparó para enfrentar a Ranma

Akane: Si… estoy bien- dijo impactada

Ranma: ¿De verdad estas bien?- sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, sus manos se colocaron en los hombros de su prometida. Akane se dio cuenta que Ranma no dejaba de temblar

Ryoga: ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!- de un empujón lo apartó de Akane- ¡¿Me puedes explicar qué rayos acaba de suceder?! ¡¿Qué no te diste cuenta de que Akane estaba en peligro?! - estaba furioso y apunto de soltar un golpe

Ranma: ¡¿Estás loco?! - gritó furibundo -¡Tu técnica de la explosión pudo habernos matado!

Ryoga: ¡Te equivocas! ¡De no intervenir los hubiera aplastado la viga! ¡Por qué al parecer tú no puedes protegerla!- ese último reclamó destrozó a Ranma y Akane pudo notarlo

Akane: ¡Espera Ryoga! Fue un accidente, debe haber una explicación…- interponiéndose entre ellos

Ranma: Déjalo Akane…- dijo cabizbajo- él tiene razón, no puedo…- sorprendiendo a su prometida y a su rival

Akane: Ranma…- dijo muy preocupada- no te vayas…- suplicó y unas lágrimas quisieron asomarse en la orilla de sus ojos

Ranma: Lo lamento mucho…- dio un tremendo brincó hacia las azoteas cercanas desapareciendo de la vista de su prometida

La noche finalmente llegó. Ryoga y Akane caminaban hacia casa de los Tendo. Existía un extraño silencio entre los dos. Durante mucho tiempo, Ryoga fantaseaba estar a solas con Akane en su forma humana, pero en esos momentos no era como lo imaginaba, tal vez se debía al hecho de conocer a otra chica. Sin importar lo que sucediera en el futuro Akane seguiría siendo alguien muy importante para Ryoga, por lo tanto él estaría siempre dispuesto a ayudarla cuando lo necesitara

Ryoga: Akane - dijo sacando a la chica de un ensimismamiento profundo

Akane: Dime…- parecía no haber un gesto en su rostro

Ryoga: ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Los vi a la distancia y les estuve gritando, incluso cuando llegué a rescatarte no parecía que notaran mi presencia- sin dejar de caminar

Akane: Bueno ahora que lo dices- la imagen de la viga cayendo llego a su cabeza- yo no escuché nada hasta que la viga estaba a punto de caernos - se interrumpió un momento, meditando sobre lo que acababa de explicar. Volteo a ver a Ryoga- no sé si fue el miedo, pero no podía moverme como si algo o alguien me estuviera deteniendo

Ryoga: Ósea que ambos se paralizaron de miedo- concluyó, pero no era la respuesta que esperaba

Akane: No lo creo…- intentaba revivir la sensación para poder analizarla- no entre en pánico, Ranma y yo teníamos suficiente tiempo para quitarnos. Yo… sabía que sólo debía de alejarme… una acción muy sencilla…- su cabeza analizaba rápidamente cada detalle, miró sus manos- yo… estaba luchando por moverme… de hecho logré mover mis manos, pero… algo las regresó a su lugar- describía poco a poco, quedando completamente desconcertada y confundida

Ryoga: Eso si es muy extraño, ¿qué pudo haberlos detenido?- preguntó meditabundo

Akane: No lo sé…- volteó a ver a Ryoga y se dio cuenta de su preocupación y decidió sonreír- tal vez así se siente el pánico, de todos modos te agradezco que nos salvaras- intentaba cambiar el tema, no quería causarle molestias a su amigo- mira ya llegamos, ¿quieres pasar a cenar? Seguro Kasumi hizo suficiente comida- se podía notar que su sonrisa era forzada

Ryoga: Si, claro - la conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba fingiendo, así que decidió seguirle la corriente

"¡Por qué al parecer tú no puedes protegerla!" estas palabras fueron como una puñalada en el corazón de Ranma. Así que decidió irse, sin entender que había sucedido. Mientras saltaba de techo en techo repasaba la escena. No pudo notar nada, ni el movimiento de la viga ni a Ryoga acercándose. Estaba seguro de que algo lo detuvo, cuando movió su cabeza para ver a Akane en un instante una extraña fuerza lo regresó a su lugar, pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento, casi pierde a Akane… otra vez. Una gran impotencia lo invadía, había fallado, no cumplió con su responsabilidad, con su único deber. Pensamientos y dudas terribles recorrían su mente "¿En qué tipo de hombre me estoy convirtiendo?" "Después de tantas fallas seguramente Akane me rechazará" "¿Cómo puede ser que sea tan inútil?" "¿Qué sentido tiene confesarme si no puedo protegerla?" "¿Qué sentido tiene mantenerme a su lado?".

Llegó a casa de los Tendo, pero decidió entrar a escondidas, rodeo un poco, saltó una de las paredes para aterrizar cerca del estanque, volvió a saltar y esta vez aterrizó en el techo, se dirigió a su cuarto, se aseguró que nadie lo veía y entro por la ventana.

Ranma: Creo que lo mejor será irme…-murmuró deprimido, sacó su mochila y empezó a llenarla

Alcanzó a escuchar el aviso de Kasumi para que la familia se reuniera en la mesa. Su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte cuando Akane anunció su llegada. Tomó sus cosas y se acercó a las escaleras. No podía evitarlo, necesitaba asegurarse que Akane estaba bien.

Kasumi: Justo a tiempo para la cena- observó a Ryoga- Akane, ¿en dónde está Ranma? Pensé que llegarían juntos

Akane: ¿Aún no ha llegado?- se detuvo, no quería que se notara su preocupación

Ryoga: Bueno él… tenía algo que hacer y me pidió acompañar a Akane- mintió hábilmente- dijo que nos alcanzaría aquí en la casa- las chicas lo observaron, Akane le daba las gracias con tan solo mirarlo

Entraron a la casa y Kasumi los encaminó hasta al comedor

Kasumi: Por favor, siéntense

Soun: Ryoga, ¿qué te trae por aquí esta vez?

Ryoga: Bueno…- se sonrojo un poco- vengo a ver a…- sacó el papel que leía antes de encontrarse con Akane y Ranma- a Akari, me hizo un mapa para encontrarnos- su cara era tan roja como una cereza

Genma: ¡Qué maravilloso!- dijo con alivio

Nodoka: ¡Qué romántico!- sosteniendo su rostro con una de sus manos- y ¿en dónde se verán?

Ryoga: Pues…- extendió el papel y Nabiki se lo arrebató

Nabiki: En el Museo de Arte Chihiro Iwasaki- sonrió con cierta perspicacia- por una módica cantidad yo misma te llevaré para que no te pierdas

Akane: ¡Nabiki! ¡Déjalo en paz!- la regaño

Nabiki: Espera, tiene escrita la fecha de la cita… - empezó a leerla, Ryoga muy apenado intentó quitarle el papel- es mañana, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas viajando?- Ryoga se congeló- no me digas que llevas varios días buscando el museo- al fin Akane le quitó el papel

Kasumi: Que graciosos- se tapó la boca con delicadeza- hacía falta este alboroto

Akane: ¡Nabiki! ¡Te digo que lo dejes en paz!- se sentó, respiró hondo y regresó el papel a su dueño- lo importante es que llegarás a tiempo con Akari- sonrió dulcemente

Ranma era testigo desde un lugar seguro. No se había percatado lo divertida que era esa familia, jamás había disfrutado de toda esa compañía, se preguntaba por qué no lo había notado antes. Sonrió, entró a su cuarto, salió por la ventana y se quedó en el techo meditando. Abrazaba sus piernas, se debatía en irse o quedarse, miraba al cielo, cómo si las estrellas le dieran la respuesta.

No muy lejos de ahí una sacerdotisa caminaba buscando algo, era una mujer alta, joven, su piel blanca, sus ojos de color miel casi amarillos y muy cálidos, su cabello era negro, largo hasta la cintura, un poco ondulado y suelto. Vestía un hakui blanco, un hakama rojo, unos tabis blancos y unas zori*. Viajaba tanto que ella misma consideraba ya no tener un templo y mucho menos un hogar era una sacerdotisa errante, siempre cargaba con una mochila sólo con lo indispensable, pero le daba igual, su misión era más importante.

Sacerdotisa: Puedo sentir su presencia muy cerca de aquí, espero no sea demasiado tarde

Continuará...

* * *

*El traje que describo es como el de Kikyo para que puedan imaginarlo con facilidad, yo se... me gusta complicarme las cosas :S :D

Hakui: Hice una muy pequeña investigación y encontré que hakui es la blusa blanca que utilizan las miko, sin embargo no es la única palabra que encontré, así que lo ideal sería que verificaran esta información, ya que podría estar equivocada.

Hakama: es el "pantalón" rojo que utilizan las miko

Tabis: son calcetas

Zori: sandalias delgadas

Supongo yo que ya muchos lo sabían, pero nunca esta de más dejarlo por aquí

Elena 79 podría escribir lo que sea sobre ellos, pero jamás me atrevería a matarlos, es una de mis parejas favoritas ;)

Una vez más agradezco que hayan leído mi fic, espero sigan picados y pues el próximo jueves publicaré el siguiente capítulo


	3. Advertencias

Un jueves más un capítulo más

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia

**Ranma 1/2 anime y manga y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia sólo fue escrita con fines recreativos y sin lucro.**

* * *

Capítulo 3 Advertencias

Mientras la familia dormía plácidamente Akane se paseaba por toda la casa buscando a Ranma. Se dirigió al dojo, seguramente lo encontraría ahí. Abrió las puertas, miró a un lado y al otro, pero no había nadie, ni siquiera la luz estaba encendida. Resignada caminó hasta el estanque. Al fin lo había encontrado, estaba parado con su mochila, ¿acaso planeaba irse? De entre las sombras Akane podía distinguir una figura femenina acercándose a Ranma.

Nodoka: ¿A dónde vas hijo?- preguntó muy seria

Ranma: No lo sé, lejos…- apretó sus puños

Nodoka: ¿Por qué te vas?- salió de las sombras, su gesto expresaba severidad

Ranma: Porque…- agacho la cabeza, no quería admitirlo- no soy capaz… no puedo ser su esposo- una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, el corazón de Akane se aceleró, no deseaba que Ranma se fuera, no le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo

Nodoka: ¿Por qué no puedes casarte con Akane?- tomó su katana

Ranma:… no puedo protegerla… mi fuerza y habilidades no son suficientes…- se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, pesado sin energía, completamente abatido

Nodoka: Supongo que estas al tanto de que tu padre ha escapado de la casa, ¿no es cierto?- desenfundó su arma, el sonido hizo que el cuerpo de Akane se estremeciera de terror. Ranma asintió con la cabeza- Entonces sabes qué es lo que tengo que hacer

Ranma: Si…- se reclinó hacia delante hasta que sus palmas tocaron el suelo, dejando el cuello expuesto. Akane corrió, las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos, quería explicar que no tenía condiciones para casarse con Ranma, que ella lo consideraba todo un hombre a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, tantas cosas quería decir que no pudo decir ninguna

Nodoka: Te quiero hijo- alzó la katana- perdóname…- soltó el golpe

Akane: ¡No!- gritó con desesperación

Su cuerpo se incorporó con gran fuerza, estaba muy agitada, sudando y mantenía los ojos muy abiertos. Otra pesadilla, volteó a su alrededor, él no estaba. Poco a poco Akane se fue calmando, se volvió a recostar. Respiró profundo, se preguntaba dónde estaría Ranma. Se levantó inquieta, se acercó a su ventana y pudo observar una estrella fugaz. Se debatía en que desear cuando una dulce y familiar voz la tomó por sorpresa

Princesa Ori: Hola Akane- dijo sonriendo

Akane: ¡¿Qué?!- volteó deprisa y muy asustada- ¡Princesa Ori!- exclamó con alivio y sonrió con gran emoción- Me alegra mucho verte

Princesa Ori: A mí también Akane, ha pasado tanto tiempo- correspondió a su sonrisa

Akane: Y dime, esta vez ¿por qué has bajado? No me digas que Kenyu volvió a escaparse- bromeaba

Princesa Ori: No, esta ocasión Kenyu no es la razón- se rió sutilmente recordando esa historia- de hecho Kenyu y yo pronto nos casaremos- se sonrojó ligeramente

Akane: ¡Oh por Dios! - saltó de alegría- Debes de estar muy emocionada, me da mucho gusto por ustedes dos- por un momento sintió intensa felicidad anhelando su propia boda

Princesa Ori: Muchas gracias- también sonreía de manera boba- pero vengo por otra razón- su semblante cambió rápidamente, se veía muy preocupada

Akane: ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Necesitas de mi ayuda?- se ofreció

Princesa Ori: ¿Recuerdas que te regale una piedra muy brillante*?- preguntó muy seria

Akane: Si- contestó animada, pero sin entender que tenía que ver- lo guarde en una cajita- de entre sus libros sacó la cajita

Princesa Ori: ¿Me dejarías verla?- preguntó amable

Akane: Claro- abrió la cajita, la piedra tenía un brillo espectacular, sin embargo se podía notar que algunas zonas estaban opacas- no recuerdo que brillará con esta intensidad

Princesa Ori: Esta piedra representa el amor entre dos seres- busco dentro de su kimono y sacó una piedra similar con un brillo diáfano- Este resplandor indica que el amor entre Kenyu y yo es fuerte y verdadero- se sonrió y su mirada era muy cálida- la que te regale representa el amor entre tú y Ranma

Akane: ¡¿Qué?!- se sobresaltó y sonrojo- Amor… entre nosotros…- la confesión de Ranma revoloteaba en su mente

Princesa Ori: Creí que con el tiempo lo deducirías- incrédula por la reacción de Akane- pero… si te das cuenta tiene partes en donde el brillo se está opacando

Akane: Eso quiere decir que… bueno… se desvanece… el amor- dijo muy apenada y un poco decepcionada

Princesa Ori: No te preocupes Akane, su amor no se está desvaneciendo- esto solo provocó que Akane se sonrojará aún más- es otra cosa, representa grandes miedos y dudas dentro de sus corazones, pero es provocado por algo… más- se perdió en sus pensamientos

Akane: ¿Miedo?- pensaba en Ranma actuando tan extraño- no entiendo…

Princesa Ori: Es algo muy ajeno a ustedes- se notaba muy alterada- Es por eso que vine para advertirte, hay una extraña presencia que anda detrás de ustedes dos- Akane de inmediato recordó el accidente con la viga- y la única manera de quitarse de encima esta… presencia es manteniéndose juntos y confiar plenamente en el amor que se tienen, es tiempo de que reveles tus verdaderos sentimientos- su mirada era muy cálida, sin embargo denotaba gran seriedad

Akane: Es que… no puedo…- se sentía muy presionada y arrinconada

Princesa Ori: Claro que puedes- le regalo una bella sonrisa para animarla- se valiente y hazlo a tu modo, pero no tardes es importante que no exista ninguna duda entre ustedes y comiencen a tomar decisiones por amor- la tomo de las manos, de pronto Akane sintió una gran paz

Se despertó. Seguía recostada en su cama, se preguntaba si había sido otro sueño, pero al voltear a ver su reloj vio la cajita en la que guardaba la piedra que le había regalado la Princesa Ori. Le agradaba saber que sólo ellas dos recordaban sus encuentros, se sentía especial. Meditó un poco sobre lo que le dijo. No concebía la idea de sincerarse con Ranma respecto a sus sentimientos. Cómo lo haría si ella apenas aceptaba estar enamorada de él. ¿En qué dilema se encontraban ahora? Continuó pensando y finalmente decidió advertirle a Ranma sobre el peligro que estaba alrededor, no importaba si en el proceso le revelaba su amor. Siguiendo a su instinto, salió por la ventana y ahí fue donde encontró a Ranma, en el techo abrazando sus piernas. Se acercó, se sentó a lado de él y lo observó, pero no parecía que percibiera su presencia.

Akane: Oye Ranma- dijo con dulzura- no crees que es demasiado tarde para iniciar un viaje- observó su mochila

Ranma: Si…- no se atrevía a verla, sentía demasiada pena y vergüenza- ahora… bueno no estoy seguro de irme- se encogió un poco más

Akane: Sabes… ya no tuve oportunidad de contestar tu pregunta- sonrió de manera casual

Ranma: Si…- poco a poco volteo hacia Akane, los nervios se apoderaron de él- no tienes que contestar si no quieres- se rascaba la cabeza y una risita nerviosa se le escapó- no es importante

Akane: Ranma- captando toda su atención- para mi si es importante contestarte- bajo un poco su mirada y se sonrojo, el corazón de Ranma latía aceleradamente y sus manos temblaban- cuando escuche… bueno creí "escuchar" que me amabas me ilusione con la idea de que a pesar de que hay otras chicas a tu alrededor era yo a quien elegías, me sentí muy especial- no hizo ninguna pausa, no quería escuchar los mismos reproches e insultos de parte de su prometido- admito que fui muy impulsiva y actué como cualquiera de ellas atrapándote en la primera oportunidad- su rostro tenía una sonrisa, pero sus ojos reflejaban decepción recordándole a Ranma sus terribles pesadillas

Ranma: Akane…- dijo preocupado y cautivado al mismo tiempo

Se veía hermosa sentada en el techo e iluminada por la luz de un cercano amanecer. Ranma tenía una urgente necesidad de abrazarla, de afirmarle que si era especial, no, no, no, no, más que especial, la más bella y la única en la que pensaba. Decirle que lo que escuchó en Jusenkyo era realidad, que la amaba con vehemencia. Confesar que en el justo momento que la vio con ese vestido de novia todo su ser dijo "si, acepto". Admitir que acertó al decir que se arrepentiría, lo hizo desde que abrió la boca para negarse al matrimonio. No se movía, únicamente observaba a Akane intensamente, mientras que en su interior se desarrollaba una batalla entre hablar o callar. Cerró sus puños con gran fuerza, la ansiedad aumentaba y Akane lo volteó a ver regalándole una fascinante sonrisa.

Akane: Anda, entremos a casa- se sentía aliviada- seguro mueres de hambre, busquemos si Kasumi te guardo un poco de la cena.

Ranma: Si…-salvándolo de ahogarse en un océano de pensamientos- vamos- sonrió

Akane no sabía cómo explicarle a Ranma la advertencia de la Princesa Ori, sin quedar en ridículo. Mientras conversaban una sombra los acompañaba en el techo, rodeándolos, penetrando en sus agitadas mentes y sus frágiles corazones.

Continuará

* * *

*He de admitir que del capítulo de la Princesa Ori sólo vi el del anime y recuerdo que Akane abré su mano y tiene algo brillante la verdad no se si es una piedra una estrella... o lo que sea... y tampoco he leído el manga como para saber si ahí explican algo más

Aqui no aclaro nada en realidad, pero me interesaba no dejar al aire la pregunta de Ranma que además sirvió para medio calmar las cosas, como dice Bry ya paso el susto

Y si Elena 79 a veces me meto en problemas y tengo que acudir a otros personajes para desenredar lo que escribo jeje

Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y actualizo la proxima semana Ü


	4. Abaddona

Hola! Más vale tarde que nunca. Disculpen la tardanza, tuve algunos eventos que atender y hasta ahora pude subir este capítulo.

Lamento si la "acción" no esta bien descrita, a penas estoy agarrando la onda a esto :P

**Ranma 1/2 anime y manga y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia sólo fue escrita con fines recreativos y sin lucro.**

* * *

Capítulo 4 Abaddona

Había transcurrido un día muy agradable, las familias Tendo y Saotome pasaban la tarde frente al televisor. Mientras tanto Kasumi y Nodoka regresaban de comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena. Al llegar a casa, notaron que una sacerdotisa estaba en la entrada, con la mirada fija en el nombre del dojo, sus puños cerrados y completamente ensimismada, de pronto volteó a verlas dibujando una cálida sonrisa.

Kasumi: Buenas tardes- saludo amablemente- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Sacerdotisa: Buenas tardes- correspondiendo con una reverencia

El delicioso aroma de la cena inundó toda la casa. En esta ocasión todos los miembros de la familia ayudaron a preparar la mesa. Una vez sentados tres mujeres entraron con los alimentos. Todos los presentes se cuestionaban la identidad de la tercera persona.

Nodoka: Quiero presentarles a Sasaki Kokoa, sacerdotisa del Templo Kiyomizudera- Kokoa hizo una reverencia- vino a prestarnos sus servicios

Kasumi: Comenzando por la cena- dijo muy animada- Muchas gracias por la ayuda

Kokoa: Es un placer ayudarlos- las tres mujeres tomaron asiento

Soun: ¡Vaya, pero qué suerte tenemos!- exclamó- Es un honor tenerte en esta casa

Genma: Estoy de acuerdo con usted Tendo- volteó a ver a la sacerdotisa- y dígame, ¿en dónde se encuentra el Templo Kiyomizudera?- preguntó curioso

Kokoa: Mi templo se encuentra en Kioto a los pies de la colina de Higashiyama- contestó gentilmente

Akane: ¡Vaya! Es un largo trayecto hasta acá- dijo con gran sorpresa

Ranma: Creí que los monjes y sacerdotes permanecían en sus templos- declaró haciendo notar su duda

Kokoa: Generalmente así es, sin embargo en algunos casos se requiere que viajemos. Depende mucho del servicio que decidimos realizar

Nabiki: Oye- su mirada era aguda- aún no nos explicas ¿cuál es el servicio? y ¿por qué nos lo ofreces a nosotros?- se llevó a la boca un poco de arroz

Kokoa: Tienes razón, me disculpo- dijo muy amable, Akane admiraba la belleza y elegancia de Kokoa - Permítanme contarles mi historia. Cuando me iba a iniciar como aprendiz, llegaron al templo una madre con su hijo mayor. Este muchacho parecía estar muy grave, se podía sentir una presencia a su alrededor que se estaba aprovechando de él. Intentamos liberarlo como es acostumbrado, pero no daba resultado. Lamentablemente el muchacho falleció. Desde entonces mi maestro se dedicó a estudiar ésta presencia y así poder enfrentarla. Después de un par de años, mi maestro me entrenó a mí y a otras estudiantes para continuar con su tarea- la familia estaba asombrada con la historia

Nodoka: Nos podrías explicar más sobre esta presencia- solicitó amablemente

Kokoa: Mi maestro la llamó Abaddona- su tono era muy serio- en un principio era un ángel que decidió desafiar a Dios. Cómo castigo fue enviado al infierno. Después de un tiempo éste ángel se arrepintió y pudo dirigirse hacia la Tierra, pero las puertas del Cielo permanecieron cerradas, se dio cuenta que jamás regresaría. Desde aquel día vagó por la Tierra lleno de culpa, desesperación, depresión y arrepentimiento. Poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en demonio. Su nombre quiere decir "demonio del suicidio"- toda la familia emitió una gran exclamación

Soun: ¿Si es el demonio del suicidio…?- comenzó a meditar- quiere decir que el muchacho…

Genma: Así que, este demonio se alimenta de la energía vital de las personas y después las obliga a terminar con sus vidas- se cruzó de brazos

Kasumi: ¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó cubriéndose la boca- pero, ¿por qué los obliga…?-no se atrevió a decirlo

Kokoa: Se equivocan, Abaddona jamás obliga a sus víctimas y no se alimenta de energía vital, escoge personas que se sienten culpables y muy arrepentidas para atormentarlas hasta que la única salida que encuentran es quitarse la vida; cuando eso pasa Abaddona consume el alma en pena, esa es su fuente poder- Ranma estaba muy consternado, se preguntaba si todo esto implicaba peligro para Akane

Nabiki: Por eso estás aquí- afirmó con perspicacia- Abaddona ha elegido a alguien de esta casa- toda la familia se asustó

Kokoa: Eso es verdad- su gesto era severo y al mismo tiempo cálido- la energía de Abaddona me ha guiado hasta aquí, aunque no he podido determinar quién es el afectado- dio una mirada sutil ha Ranma y Akane- Es por eso que les pido que me permitan permanecer en su casa y cumplir con mi deber.- hizo una pequeña reverencia

Soun: ¡Por supuesto que sí! Todo el tiempo que sea necesario- dijo seriamente

Genma: ¿Cómo descubre a la víctima de Abaddona?- preguntó intrigado

Kokoa: A veces puedo sentir a Abaddona alrededor de una persona, a veces está por todo el lugar y espero a que se presenten algunos síntomas.

Nodoka: ¿Cuáles son esos… síntomas?- preguntó temerosa

Kokoa: Existen una infinidad de síntomas, pero el más común son pesadillas. Abaddona puede penetrar la mente para plantar ideas negativas, una vez que su víctima está muy alterada es capaz de provocar situaciones abrumadoras o hasta alucinaciones- Akane comprendía la advertencia de la Princesa Ori- confío en que si alguno de ustedes ha tenido pesadillas se acerque a mí y podamos trabajar cuanto antes- la familia estaba tensa y alerta, Kokoa miraba fijamente a los miembros más jóvenes.

Akane se sumió en sus pensamientos, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Meditaba sobre todo lo que había escuchado.

"¿Acaso este espíritu es la presencia a la que se refería la Princesa Ori?" "Si es así, estamos en peligro" "Me pregunto si Ranma tendrá pesadillas… " "No lo creo ¿de qué se arrepentiría?" "¿De destruir las fosas de Jusenkyo?" frunció el ceño, le molestaba esa idea

Nabiki: Oye… Akane- movía su mano de un lado al otro enfrente del rostro de Akane- despierta…

Akane: ¿Qué?- saliendo de sus cavilaciones

Nabiki: Kokoa se quedará en tu cuarto- la examinaba con su mirada- Acaso estas asustada-sonrió burlonamente- seguramente Abaddona vendrá por ti- haciendo un gesto "fantasmal"

Akane: No me molestes- volteó a ver a Kokoa- será todo un placer compartir mi habitación contigo- sonrió dulcemente

Kokoa: Muchas gracias, eres muy amable- regresó el gesto

Ranma se encontraba tenso y muy preocupado por lo que Kokoa había descrito, el sólo hecho de pensar que él era el objetivo de Abaddona era inaceptable, se convencía de que era una coincidencia. Se encaminó hacia al dojo a entrenar un poco. Su concentración estaba enfocada en el calentamiento y de pronto se abrió la puerta.

Kokoa: Buenas noches- saludó amablemente

Ranma: Eh… si buenas noches- perdió un poco su concentración

Kokoa: Veo que te hace falta un compañero de entrenamiento, si me permites yo podría cubrir ese espacio- solicitó con la misma amabilidad

Ranma: Lo lamento, pero no peleo contra niñas- se volteó obstinado, cuando de repente sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo- ¡¿Oye qué te sucede?!- gritó indignado

Kokoa: Siendo dos mujeres entrenando no creo tengas ningún inconveniente- dijo sonriendo y dejando a un lado la cubeta

Después de haber adecuado su cuarto, Akane decidió ir al dojo a relajarse a su modo. Se acercaba al dojo cuando vio que Kokoa lanzaba una cubetada de agua y escuchó la voz femenina de su prometido.

Ranma: Aun así, sigo siendo un hombre… un momento- inspeccionaba a la sacerdotisa- ¿cómo sabías que iba a transformarme?- Akane llegó hasta la entrada

Kokoa: He ayudado a mucha gente que ha caído en alguna fosa de Jusenkyo y aprendí a intuir quienes podían transformarse- continuaba con su sonrisa- bueno, comencemos esta práctica con algo sencillo, intenta tocarme

Ranma: Bah… de acuerdo, será muy rápido- alardeó, seguro de sí mismo se preparó

Sin más demoras Ranma corrió de frente hacia Kokoa, cuando estaba a punto de tocarla fue desviado y casi cae al suelo. Atónito Ranma giró buscando a su contrincante y de nuevo lo intentó dando el mismo resultado. En esta ocasión al estar muy cerca de su objetivo saltó para terminar detrás de Kokoa. Akane pudo apreciar como las manos de la sacerdotisa, con movimientos muy suaves, sacaban a Ranma de su trayectoria hasta caer al suelo.

Akane: ¡Es increíble! A pesar de la velocidad de Ranma no es capaz de tocar a Kokoa…- dijo impresionada

Ranma: ¡Ya me harté!- dijo incorporándose- ¡Truco de las castañas calientes!- una vez más la atacó de frente

Kokoa no experimentaba ninguna dificultad para desviar los ataques de Ranma, parecía que con sus manos y brazos formaba un escudo en forma de un círculo. No importaba la dirección ni piruetas que realizará Ranma siempre era desviado, comenzaba a agotarse y a jadear pesadamente.

Ranma: Esto no puede ser, no he podido tocarla- decía desesperado- sus movimientos son tan suaves que apenas puedo sentirlos

Kokoa: Ahora también tienes que evitar que te toque- se abalanzó hacia Ranma

Ranma se puso en guardia y enseguida sintió un pequeño empujón en la frente, saltó hacia atrás considerando que la distancia podría beneficiarlo.

Akane: ¡No es posible! ¡Qué velocidad!- estaba prácticamente dentro del dojo estudiando el combate

Kokoa volvió a arremeter. Ranma pudo calcular y predecir que los toques de la sacerdotisa se dirigían a la izquierda así que se movió al lado contrario cuando de la nada sintió que le tocaban en abdomen. Cada vez que lograba prevenir un toque de alguna manera Kokoa lograba acertar y cuando la atacaba recibía entre dos y tres toques por parte de la sacerdotisa. Ranma estaba cansado y abrumado. Akane estaba apreciando el combate intentando averiguar qué era lo que hacia la sacerdotisa.

Akane: Sus movimientos son ágiles, fluidos e incluso delicados… muy precisos- describió- es como si fuera una danza entre ellos

Kokoa: Creo que por hoy es suficiente- bajo la guardia- muchas gracias ha sido revitalizante- hizo una reverencia

Ranma: ¡No!- estaba muy agitado- Aún puedo seguir luchando

Kokoa: Me gusta tu entusiasmo, pero es solo una práctica- lo examinó con la mirada- todo a su tiempo

Ranma: ¡Nada de eso!- dijo entre dientes- ¡Continuemos!- ordenó

Kokoa: De acuerdo, pero antes de continuar te propongo otra opción- se sentó, Ranma la miraba confundido- puedo enseñarte la forma de deshacerte de la maldición que te aqueja

Ranma: ¡¿Qué dices?!- exclamó muy sorprendido

Akane: ¡¿Es posible?!- se acercó hacia la sacerdotisa

Kokoa: Claro que lo es- volteó a ver a Akane- sólo tiene que elegir entre vencerme o conocer

Ranma lo dudó un momento, no soportaba la idea de ser vencido por una mujer y sobre todo en un entrenamiento, quería vencerla a como diera lugar. Por otro lado esa mujer le ofrecía una última esperanza de ser normal, una de sus más grandes ambiciones. Akane lo observaba expectante, para ella la respuesta era obvia, lo que generaba una gran presión sobre Ranma. Todo se resumía a aceptar que fue vencido para obtener la cura de su embrujo.

Continuará

* * *

La historia de Abaddona la encontré en internet, en una especie de diccionario de demonios. El modus operandu de este demonio pues me lo inventé :P, realmente no sé si hace eso, la verdad es que lo estoy adecuando a la historia :P

Bueno pues aqui les presenté a mi personaje, haré una descripción más sobre ella en el siguiente capitulo, tal vez parecera que no tiene sentido que lo haga, pero lo tiene además de que me gusta que mis historias divaguen como pasa en la realidad, uno empieza hablando de una cosa y termina en otra totalmente distinta, pero sucede :D nunca sabes que pasará hasta que lo estas viviendo

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y los comentarios que me dejan Ü


	5. El Rugido del León

Hola gente bonita! Una vez más les doy las gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia

Disculpen la hora, tuve un día movidito :P, pero siempre actualizaré tengalo por seguro

**Ranma 1/2 anime y manga y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia sólo fue escrita con fines recreativos y sin lucro.**

* * *

Capítulo 5 Rugido del León

Ranma, resignado, bajó la guardia, su mirada examinaba a Kokoa. Se cruzó de brazos, se acercó poco a poco y finalmente se sentó. Kokoa le entrego una tetera con agua caliente. Una vez convertido en hombre decidió interrogar a la sacerdotisa.

Kokoa: Muy sabia decisión- le regaló una muy bonita sonrisa

Ranma: ¿Cómo sé que esto no es un engaño?- posó sus manos en sus rodillas

Kokoa: No hay forma de que lo sepas- Ranma gruñó- tienes 2 opciones, hacer caso omiso a mi palabra o llevas a cabo mi remedio y así compruebas si es cierto- Ranma aún desconfiaba

Akane: Bueno podemos escuchar su método…- intentaba persuadir a su prometido- no crees Ranma- sonrió

Ranma: De acuerdo- murmuró, aún no estaba convencido, pero no podía negarse a Akane

Kokoa: Para poder iniciar primero tienes que comprender que tu maldición es producto de la magia, que a su vez es energía y puede ser manejada, en este caso para regresarla a su fuente, que es la fosa de la chica ahogada.

Akane: Al fin una solución en que no involucra un viaje hasta China- dijo con alegría, que fue una pequeña pedrada para Ranma

Ranma: Creo entender…- llevó su mano a su barbilla- supongo que es lo mismo cuando canalizo mi energía para realizar un ataque

Kokoa: Si, básicamente es lo mismo- pudo notar la tensión en Ranma cuando Akane mencionó China

Akane: Y ¿cuánto tiempo se necesita para romper con la maldición?- sólo con escuchar la palabra tiempo Ranma se molestó de sobremanera.

Kokoa: Depende mucho de la persona, algunos trabajos pueden concluirse en un día o hasta en varios meses, pero en este caso tentativamente podría tomarnos unos días

Ranma: Bueno… entonces que esperamos- dijo ansioso, pero no se le veía emocionado

Kokoa: Antes necesito que hagas algo, es crucial para poder iniciar el trabajo

Ranma: Dime, lo que sea lo puedo hacer-dijo aburrido con la conversación, Akane consideró que Ranma estaba siendo muy grosero y altanero

Kokoa: Necesito que aceptes que te conviertes en mujer- ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño sin entender las palabras de la sacerdotisa- Debes de entregarte por completo a tu transformación, integrarla en un 100% a tu persona y para que lo logres necesitas amarte en todo sentido, incluso a esa chica pelirroja

Ranma: ¿Qué?- repelía la idea por completo

Akane: Parece que si será imposible- resolvió meditabunda, Ranma enfureció con su cometario

Ranma: No tengo tiempo para tonterías- se levantó fastidiado- además no tiene sentido

Kokoa: Si logras aceptarte y amarte- dijo con la misma seriedad y calma. Ranma la miraba por el rabillo del ojo- desbloquearas la energía de la maldición y podremos hacerla fluir de regreso a su fuente original- Ranma se cruzó de brazos, le dio otra mirada a Kokoa y se fue

Akane: ¡Oye Ranma!- no podía creer que ni siquiera diera las gracias- ¡Insensible! ¡No te puedes ir…!- fue interrumpida por el toqué de la mano de Kokoa

Kokoa: No es necesario, hay que darle espacio para que lo piense- dijo tranquilamente-es un tema muy delicado y aunque no lo parezca es más sensible de lo que quiere admitir, estoy segura que eventualmente acudirá a mí

Akane se sorprendió mucho con el comentario de Kokoa, parecía entender a Ranma mejor que cualquiera en la casa y eso la molestaba. Las chicas se retiraron del dojo para darse un buen baño y al fin descansar.

Akane se dirigía a su cuarto después de un delicioso baño. Al entrar a su habitación Kokoa, meticulosamente, peinaba y trenzaba su gran melena para poder recostarse. Akane pensaba en lo hermosa que era, femenina y muy poderosa, un fugaz pensamiento desvaneció su tranquilidad… "Ranma podría fijarse en ella" "Él acudirá a ella… eso fue lo que dijo". Se reprendió, no era posible que eso sucediera y más siendo ella mejor en artes marciales que él. Se rió de sus propios celos.

Akane: Es increíble la forma en la que peleas, ni siquiera Ranma pudo tocarte- la halagó y sonrió

Kokoa: Muchas gracias, qué amable eres- volteando a verla- pero la verdad es que me subestimó, si lo tomara en serio sería un combate más enriquecedor

Akane: Si…- pensó en lo inmaduro que era su prometido-y dime, ¿qué estilo de pelea practicas?

Kokoa: En realidad no tengo uno- sonrió, terminó de arreglarse el pelo y continuó- he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a muchos artistas marciales y me han enseñado lo suficiente para seguir entrenando por mi cuenta

Akane: ¡De verdad!- exclamó muy animada- ¿qué te han enseñado?

Kokoa: En el templo se me enseñó lo básico de defensa personal, a utilizar el arco y el tanbo*-tomó su maleta, saco el tanbo y se los prestó a Akane-durante mis viajes a China aprendí Tai Chi, Wing Chun, Chi Kung, básicamente lo que es Kung-fu. Hace unos años atendí a un mexicano y en agradecimiento me enseñó a boxear y finalmente tuve un caso en Filipinas, en dónde aprendí eskrima- tomó de regreso sus armas y las guardó- todo esto lo combino creando mi propio estilo de pelea

Akane: ¡Asombroso!-sus ojos brillaban- podrías fundar tu propia escuela de artes marciales estilo libre- rió sutilmente

Kokoa: Tal vez- se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos- si alguna vez tengo un alumno

Akane apagó las luces, ambas chicas se acomodaron en sus camas. Akane miraba el techo, perdida en pensamientos

Kokoa: Akane, no dejes de apoyarlo…-quedó dormida casi al instante

Akane: Siempre lo hago- sonrió sonrojada

Akane no daba crédito a la velocidad en la que se durmió la sacerdotisa. Pensaba en las palabras de la Princesa Ori y en las de la sacerdotisa. Aceptación, amor… todo parecía ser tan sencillo, pero tenía muchas dudas y miedo.

Al día siguiente, la tarde transcurría lenta y apacible, Soun y Genma jugaban shogui mientras disfrutaban de una taza de té, Kasumi, Nodoka y Kokoa tendían la ropa, a unos pasos estaba Ranma entrenando, Nabiki veía la televisión y Akane se unía a la escena, lista para iniciar su práctica diaria en el dojo. De pronto se escuchó un gran grito que llamó la atención de todos

Tatewaki: ¡Saotome!- gritó furibundo, empuñaba su típica espada

Ranma: Ahora, ¿qué quieres Kuno?- preguntó con fastidio, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza

Tatewaki: Te exijo que, de manera inmediata, renuncies al compromiso que mantiene atada a mi bella Akane- mantenía una posición de ataque, todos siguieron con sus actividades restándole importancia a la escena, a excepción de Kokoa

Ranma: Y, ¿por qué habría de hacer tal cosa?-pretendía provocar a Tatewaki- sólo porque Kuno lo ordena- haciendo muecas y señas de aburrimiento

Tatewaki: Mis sirvientes me han informado que llevaste a mi amada y delicada Akane a un edificio de construcción y dejaste que una viga cayera, poniendo en riesgo su vida- Ranma sintió que le atravesaban el corazón, Akane se paralizó y Kokoa se mantenía alerta

Soun: ¡Eso es cierto Ranma!- apreció detrás de Ranma convertido en demonio-¡Arriesgaste la vida de mi hija!- Ranma estaba aterrado ante la imagen

Genma: ¡Ay hijo!- reprobó- yo no te entrené para que una viga te venciera, recuerda que siempre debes de estar alerta

Akane: Papá, tío Genma, no es cómo lo cuenta Kuno, fue un accidente- intentaba calmarlos- no fue su culpa

Nabiki: ¡Qué bien!- apagando la televisión- al fin la tarde se pone interesante

Tatewaki: Pero lo que más me molesta es que no te moviste y alguien más tuvo que salvarla-estaba a punto de atacar.

Ranma estaba fuera de sí, se estaba conmocionando, sentía que su cuerpo pesaba toneladas. Cada miembro de la familia estaba sorprendido ante las declaraciones de Tatewaki, no daban crédito a sus palabras, sin embargo estaban preocupados porque Ranma no lo negaba y Akane lo defendía. Sigilosamente Kokoa se adentró en la casa en busca de sus armas, entre más reclamos y comentarios se decían la presencia de Abaddona se fortalecía.

Tatewaki: Veo que te niegas a dejar libre a mi princesa- sonrió petulante- en ese caso te obligaré- corrió a atacarlo

Ranma apenas pudo bloquear el golpe de Tatewaki. La pelea continuó y Ranma no comprendía porque su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando cómo él quería. Sin darse cuenta, ya no escuchaba lo que pasaba alrededor, sólo oía su propia voz.

"Primero nos venció una mujer y ahora ¿nos vencerá Kuno?" "Eso es inaceptable, somos el Gran Ranma Saotome, el invencible y más poderoso guerrero" "Estamos agotados, es lo que sucede" "Sabes que es mentira…" "Tal vez estamos equivocados con lo de 'Gran'" "Ninguna de nuestras técnicas están dando resultados" "Desde Jusenkyo no somos el mismo, hemos estando fracasando desde entonces" "Y ahora las personas que estimamos y amamos se darán cuenta de lo inútil que somos" "¡No!" "Seguramente nos darán la espalda" "¡No lo harán!" "Necesitan a un heredero fuerte, digno de Akane… claro que nos desecharán" "¡No!" "A menos de que… demostremos nuestra fuerza" "A menos de que… usemos el…"

Ranma había recibido ya muchos golpes de Tatewaki, se veía exhausto y muy perjudicado por los ataques. Akane no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, estaba dispuesta a intervenir sin importar que Ranma le reclamará después. El resto de la familia sólo contemplaba el enfrentamiento con solemnidad, esperando un nuevo resultado. Kokoa estaba lista para cualquier cosa, analizaba con detallada atención el pleito entre, lo que ella consideraba, dos niños pequeños. De pronto Ranma bajó la guardia.

Tatewaki: ¡Acaso es signo de tu rendición ante el Gran Relámpago Azul!- exclamaba victorioso, acercándose muy confiado a su oponente. Akane corrió hacia ellos para acabar con ese asunto de una buena vez.

Ranma: …- murmuraba algo que nadie alcanzaba a oír, pero se podía sentir cómo se concentraba una energía muy poderosa- ¡RUGIDO DEL LEÓN!

Kokoa: ¡No puede ser!- lanzó sus tanbo casi al mismo tiempo que corría hacia Ranma

La energía que expulso era mucho más fuerte y peligrosa que la que manejaba Ryoga. Toda la familia se refugió en la casa, pero Tatewaki y Akane no tuvieron tiempo de moverse ni protegerse de semejante ataque.

Continuará

* * *

*El tanbo en un bastón de madera de unos 30 a 40 centímetros. El conocimiento del manejo del tanbo permite defenderse de agresores armados con palos cortos de madera o acero, de paraguas, o de objetos similares. El tanbo es un arma muy versátil. Usado correctamente, se puede convertir en un elemento fundamental de defensa, ya que dada su versatilidad se puede usar para controlar, golpear ligeramente, golpear contundentemente, etc. En el Ninjutsu, las técnicas de tanbo son las primeras técnicas con armas que se enseñan.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

El personaje de Kokoa esta inspirado en personas que han marcado mi vida y varias de sus opiniones y actitudes de son una mezcla de estas personas.

Cualquier duda no duden en comentarlas ;)


	6. Conversaciones

Hola buenas noches! ^_^' Primero que nada me disculpo, procuraré que esto no vuelva a pasar. En fin aqui les dejo otro capítulo más. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y seguir esta historia, de verdad me complace que les este gustando :)

**Ranma 1/2 anime y manga y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia sólo fue escrita con fines recreativos y sin lucro.**

* * *

Capítulo 6 Conversaciones

Lo último que vio Ranma antes de caer fulminado en el suelo fue a su prometida protegida por la sacerdotisa. Kasumi y Nodoka corrían a auxiliar a Kokoa, ya que recibió un gran daño en el hombro izquierdo, Akane sólo tenía algunos rasguños y heridas menores.

Uno de los tanbo que había lanzado Kokoa había golpeado la cabeza Tatewaki lo suficientemente fuerte para apartarlo del camino del rugido. El otro tanbo fue cargado por energía espiritual de la sacerdotisa para disipar la energía del ataque, disminuyendo el poder de explosión. Akane estaba paralizada cubriéndose solamente con sus brazos, Kokoa la jaló con ambas manos y después giro sobre su propio eje quedando enfrente de Akane.

Akane: ¿Qué fue lo qu…?- se daba cuenta del estado de la sacerdotisa- ¡Kokoa! ¡Estas herida!

Kokoa: No pasa nada Akane- la miraba dulcemente- no es grave- instintivamente sostuvo su hombro

Kasumi: ¡Akane!- exclamó preocupada- ¿Estás bien?

Akane: Sí- examino su cuerpo con una rápida mirada- Kokoa es quien necesita ayuda-se acercaron a ella

Nodoka: Parece que sólo ha sido superficial- dijo aliviada- llamaré al Doctor Tofú- ayudaron a Kokoa a entrar a la casa

Nabiki: Kuno, Kuno, Kuno…- se acercó al muchacho noqueado- jamás serás rival de Ranma- lo agarro de un brazo- buscaré a Sasuke para que te lleve a casa

Soun: Esa técnica es increíble- caminando hacia Ranma- infalible

Genma: Muy cierto Tendo, pero muy peligrosa- a lado de su amigo- no creo que Ranma la domine por completo

Soun: Concuerdo con usted Saotome- tomó el brazo de su futuro yerno- parece que Ranma usó toda la energía que le quedaba

Genma: Ese tipo de desgaste es arriesgado para cualquiera- tomó el otro brazo de su hijo- y no entiendo, de entre todas las técnicas que conoce, ¿por qué utilizó el rugido?

Soun se encogió de brazos, tampoco lo entendía. Entraron a la casa arrastrando el cuerpo de Ranma. No paso mucho tiempo para que el Doctor Tofú llegara a la casa. Kasumi se encontraba en la cocina preparando té, así que el Doctor pudo llegar al comedor sin cambio alguno

Kokoa: Akane, en mi maleta hay un estuche negro, podrías sacarlo por favor

Akane: Claro que si- corrió a su habitación

Dr. Tofú: Veamos- cortó cuidadosamente el hakui para exponer la herida- no es grave, es como si fuera un gran raspón- comenzó a limpiarla herida y pudo notar varias cicatrices- probablemente se forme un moretón

Akane: ¿Es este el estuche?- preguntó presurosa, entregando el estuche a la sacerdotisa

Kokoa: Gracias- lo abrió cuidadosamente, sacó una pomada y se la entregó al doctor

Dr. Tofú: ¡Vaya!- examinando la pomada- excelente medicamento, esto será de gran ayuda

Akane: ¿Qué es esa pomada?- observaba mientras el doctor aplicaba el medicamento

Dr. Tofú: Se llama bamitol*, un ungüento de uso veterinario, sin embargo también se puede utilizar en humanos- terminó de aplicar y cerró el bote- ayuda a cicatrizar más rápido, desinflamar y evita infecciones- vendó el hombro afectado y se dirigió a la sacerdotisa- bien ahora solo tienes que limpiar la herida 3 veces al día e intenta no forzar tu hombro hasta que se recupere

Kokoa: Muchas gracias doctor, así lo haré- hizo un reverencia

Dr. Tofú: Si puedes ven a visitarme en el transcurso de la semana para darle seguimiento a tu recuperación- dijo sonriente

Kasumi: Muchas gracias doctor por atendernos tan rápido- dejando en la mesa el té y unas galletas- y disculpe las molestias

Dr. Tofú: Es un placer Kasumi… jejeje- pasando de una persona inteligente a un bobo enamorado- no hay problema, lo que sea necesites no es ninguna molestia- tomó el brazo de Kokoa y empezó a vendarlo junto con su mano- me encanta venir a comer galletas y té- colocó las galletas sobre el brazo y mano que vendaba

Kasumi: Que gracioso- esbozando una linda sonrisa y un ligero rubor

Ranma estaba aventado en su cuarto completamente inconsciente, muy dentro de su mente caminaba, podía distinguir un cielo despejado, pasto a sus pies, un delicioso viento y a lo lejos un árbol de cerezos. Decidió acercarse para disfrutar de su sombra. Al llegar alguien, sentada al pie del árbol, lo esperaba.

Ranma: Hola…- saludó desconcertado

Kokoa: Hola- regresó el saludo muy amable provocando un sonrojo en Ranma

Ranma: ¿Qué… hace… mos…?- intentaba preguntar

Kokoa: Estamos dentro de tu mente- sonrió, luciendo hermosa- he creado un campo de energía para poder conversar

De pronto el lugar era un espacio muy pequeño, Ranma observó a su alrededor y pudo notar el campo, incluso que fuera de éste se desarrollaba una tormenta implacable, no podía distinguir nada más.

Ranma: No…- miraba a Kokoa muy confuso. Con una de sus manos se rascaba la cabeza

Kokoa: Así es como luce tu mente cuando estas perturbado, parece muy peligroso, ¿no lo crees?- Ranma quedo mudo- pero cuando estás tranquilo tu mente es un lugar muy agradable, muy sencillo y hermoso- Ranma experimentaba una nueva sensación, se sentía vulnerable

Ranma: Gr…gracias… creo- se quedó de pie, pensativo

Kokoa: Ahora dime, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿Por qué me has llamado?- preguntó dulcemente

Ranma pretendía responder con su típica altanería cuando se escuchó a un niño llorando, suplicaba por ayuda. El niño atravesó el campo corriendo. Ranma estaba paralizado al ver que el niño era el mismo.

Ranma: ¡¿Qué rayos?!- exclamó estupefacto

Ranma niño: ¡Por favor ayúdame!- se lanzó al regazo de Kokoa buscando su protección- Algo me está persiguiendo y no sé qué hacer- sollozaba- ¡tengo mucho miedo!

Kokoa: Tranquilo- acarició su cabeza para terminar en un abrazo - todo estará bien, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte- al instante Ranma se sintió aliviado

Ranma mujer: Ayúdame a proteger a Akane- entro por el mismo lugar que el niño, lucía un hermoso vestido blanco (vestido que se pone en el capítulo 49 del anime)- temo que algo le pase y no pueda protegerla- estaba punto del llanto

Ranma: ¿Por qué… le estoy… contando?- sentía que un gran peso se desprendía de sus hombros- eso no deberías saberlo, además no te conozco-todos los presentes lo vieron

Kokoa: Parte de ti confía en mí- del árbol saltó otro Ranma en estado Neko-ken y se acomodó a su lado- parte de ti sabe que puedo ayudarte

Ranma: Pero…- dio un paso hacia atrás

Kokoa: Y estando aquí no puedes engañarte o convencerte de lo contrario- se levantó y camino hacia él

Ranma: Lo sé…-no tenía ninguna defensa, los otros Ranmas desaparecieron- pero…

Kokoa: Cuando despiertes ven a buscarme al dojo- se abalanzó para abrazarlo

Ranma pudo sentir la gran calidez y bondad de Kokoa. Sin pensarlo sonrió, correspondió el abrazo y se sintió en completa paz, algo que no recordaba haber sentido. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, se sentó muy despacio, después de tantos meses al fin se sentía tranquilo. Una frase rondaba en su cabeza "Ven a buscarme al dojo". Se preguntaba si era posible que ella estuviera esperándolo.

Akane estaba sentada frente al estanque, se sentía abrumada por toda la situación, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, su instinto le dictaba que hacer, pero tenía miedo de tomar las decisiones incorrectas

Kokoa: Dime Akane, ¿qué relación llevan tú y Ranma?- estaba sentada a su lado

Akane: ¡¿Eh…?!- se sorprendió y se sonrojó- pues… bueno… creo que somos amigos- rió nerviosamente y una gota escurría por su frente

Kokoa: ¿A qué compromiso se refería el chico que vino a atacar a Ranma?- esta pregunta hizo que Akane perdiera un poco la compostura

Akane: Es que nuestros padres arreglaron nuestro matrimonio, sin embargo ninguno de los dos está de acuerdo, además de que somos muy jóvenes para casarnos- continuaba riendo y moviendo una mano para restarle importancia

Kokoa: Ya veo- la miraba con escrutinio- hay algo importante que debes saber

Akane: ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó un poco preocupada

Kokoa: Tú y Ranma no son personas a las que Abaddona atacaría, es por eso que no acudí a ustedes desde un principio- confesó tranquilamente- pero algo importante ha sucedido entre ustedes y me doy cuenta que ambos tienen mucho miedo, dudas…- el silencio se apoderó del lugar- si Abaddona te ataca lo suficiente podrá consumir el alma de Ranma y si eso sucede tu alma también será consumida

Akane: ¿Cómo me puedo defender de Abaddona?- preguntó preocupada, pero decidida a no dejar que eso pasara- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar a Ranma?

Kokoa: Habla con Ranma- sonrió cariñosamente-aclaren su relación y decidan qué es lo que les funciona, independientemente del compromiso que arreglaron sus padres

Akane estaba completamente apenada, no comprendía como una plática alejaría a Abaddona. "Además ¿por qué todos se empeñan en juntarnos?" "Él negó que me amaba, no hay nada que aclarar" pensaba con rencor cerró los ojos.

Akane: ¡Ranma y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar!- exclamó con desdén. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Kokoa se dirigía al dojo

Volvió a sentirse contrariada y confundida, poco a poco las cosas iban perdiendo el sentido. De pronto vio a Ranma bajar del techo de un brinco y correr detrás de la sacerdotisa. Esto provoco sospechas en Akane.

"Parece que Ranma persigue a todas las chicas" "Excepto a nosotras, por supuesto" hizo una mueca de molestia "No me interesa lo que haga con ella" "Segura… es incluso mejor que las otras… bella, fuerte, amable, comprensiva, no lo obliga a nada…" "Es un sinvergüenza, será mejor que advierta a Kokoa de ese pervertido" "Es decir, espiar a nuestro prometido" "Por supuesto que no" Se levantó y sigilosamente los siguió.

Ranma corrió hasta el dojo y entró abruptamente. Kokoa estaba sentada frente al altar. Ranma recuperó el aliento y se sentó detrás de ella. La sacerdotisa giró sobre su propio eje, el movimiento dejo ver un sutil rastro de las vendas y Ranma lo notó

Ranma: ¿Yo te hice eso?- su mano se acercaba a la sacerdotisa, pero se detuvo y bajo la cabeza- Discúlpame…

Kokoa: No te preocupes, esto sólo quiere decir que debo ser más precavida, cuando me lance a proteger a Akane sabía el riesgo que corría- dijo consolando al chico

Akane llegó al dojo y se escondió cerca de la entrada, desde ahí podría observar y escuchar todo lo que hablaran. Ranma estaba cabizbajo y se fue agachando hasta hacer una reverencia, impactando a su prometida

Ranma: Primero quisiera agradecerte por lo que has hecho- ofreció muy apenado- hace mucho tiempo que no me siento así

Kokoa: De nada, no es necesaria la reverencia- dijo en tono maternal- dime ¿a qué has venido?

Ranma: Vine a pedir tu ayuda, me has mostrado que en esta ocasión no lo lograré yo sólo

Akane empezó a sentir un terrible mareo y un vacío en su corazón. A pesar de ser testigo, no podía creer que alguien tan orgulloso y engreído diera las gracias, pidiera ayuda y lo hiciera de esa manera. Comenzó a caminar lejos del dojo muy angustiada. "¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?" "Parece que confía en ella…" "¡Qué envidia! Si tan sólo se comportara así con nosotras…" "¿Cómo le hizo?" "¡¿Si la has visto?! Ella no tiene que hacer nada" "Seguro se enamoró de ella" "¡No!" "¿Y todo lo que hemos hecho por él no cuenta?" "Nos deberá la vida, mas no su amor" "No somos rival para ella" "Nos dejará por ella". Siguió su camino hasta su cuarto sintiéndose miserable.

Continuará...

* * *

* El bamitol si es un ungüento que se utiliza para animales. Mi novio se lastimó el brazo y lo uso para desinflamar y le funcionó mejor que pomadas para humanos. Un amigo tuvo un accidente en motocicleta y se lastimó uno de sus pies, la herida era grande y profunda y con el ungüento sanó rápidamente. Me lastime ambos brazos haciendo ejercicio y en dos días ya podía moverlos como si nada. Encontré en internet que también lo usan para adelgazar cosa que no he comprobado y no creo hacerlo. La verdad no sé si este producto lo utilicen en Japón y menos en el modo que describo, pero bueno es un fic y entenderán que todo puede suceder :P ;)

Gracias por terminar de leer y una vez más perdonen mi tardanza :)

Publico el proximo jueves o miércoles en la noche... muuuy noche


	7. Celos

Buenos días! les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia. Sin más preambulos los dejo leer. Disfruten ;)

**Ranma 1/2 anime y manga y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia sólo fue escrita con fines recreativos y sin lucro.**

* * *

Capítulo 7 Celos

Habían pasado dos días después de que Akane descubriera a Ranma pidiendo ayuda y durante ese tiempo se había dedicado a evitarlo saliendo con sus amigas después de la escuela. Regresaba a casa un poco más tranquila, pensaba que tal vez había exagerado, además no era prudente alejarse con el peligro acechando. Decidió olvidar el asunto y seguir el ejemplo de Ranma. Al pasar la primera puerta Akane pudo ver a Kasumi dando la bienvenida a Ranma y Kokoa, su prometido cargaba bolsas con comida y otros ingredientes necesarios para la cena. Parecía que estaban halagando a Ranma por su gesto, estaba riendo nervioso y se le veía un sutil sonrojo. Kokoa colocó su mano en el hombro de su prometido, demasiado familiar para personas que se acaban de conocer. El enojo y tristeza pronto invadían a Akane dejando a un lado lo que había reflexionado.

Kasumi: Miren también llegó Akane- comentó muy contenta y voltearon- Bienvenida hermana

Akane: Hola…-se acercó hasta ellos

Kasumi: Llegas a tiempo para la cena

Akane: Hoy no cenaré, comí demasiado con mis amigas- tocándose el estómago- además no he terminado con todos mis deberes

Ranma: En ese caso podrías acompañarnos con el Dr. Tofú- señalando a la sacerdotisa- y mientras cenamos puedes terminar lo que te hace falta- insistió

Kokoa: Si así lo deseas y no importunamos tus actividades- dijo amablemente

Kasumi: En ese caso hay algo que tienes que saber Akane- asumiendo que Akane aceptaría la oferta

Akane: ¿Ahora qué pasó?- preguntó con cierto fastidio

Kasumi: Papá organizó un viaje al Monte Fuji, nos iremos en unos días para que prepares tus maletas

Akane: ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó sorprendida, sin embargo aprovechó la oportunidad- en ese caso iré a prepararme, aún tengo tiempo de comprar cosas si me hacen falta- corrió a su habitación

Ranma: Pero… - se estiro intentando alcanzar su hombro- no nos contestó- dijo apesadumbrado al ver como se alejaba

Akane cerró lentamente su puerta, se volteó, su mandíbula estaba extremadamente apretada, lanzó su portafolio al suelo descargando parte de su ira. Lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pequeñas, continuas, lentamente se movió hasta su cama, se sentó, tomo el panda de peluche y comenzó a estrujarlo entre sus manos, los sollozos invadieron su cuarto, justo antes de arrancar la cabeza al panda se detuvo y lo dejo a un lado. Sintió como su corazón se rompía en dos. Como si algo la hubiera jalado, corrió hacia su librero tomó la caja donde atesoraba el regalo de la Princesa Ori, lo abrió, había más zonas oscuras casi negras, pero la intensidad del brillo había aumentado, no tenía sentido alguno. En su desesperación apretó la piedra, se llevó sus manos a la cabeza.

Akane: ¡Te odio Ranma!- murmuró- ¡Te odio con toda mi alma!- volvió a murmurar y con toda su fuerza aventó la piedra

Akane cayó de rodillas sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho. La piedra estaba hecha añicos, los pequeños restos poco a poco perdieron su hermoso brillo, Akane lloraba y tapaba su cara con manos temblorosas. En esos mismos instantes Ranma subía la escalera en busca de un momento a solas con su prometida, escuchó como algo era lanzado y después su vista se nubló, su cuerpo perdía fuerza, estaba mareado, respiraba con mucha dificultad, resbaló cayendo por las escaleras. Nodoka salió corriendo de la cocina esperando lo peor.

Nodoka: ¡Ranma! - se acercó a su lado- ¡¿Estás bien?!- Ranma se levantó como si nada

Ranma: Si, sólo me resbalé no pasa nada- una de sus manos se aferraba a su pecho

Nodoka: Seguro, estas muy pálido- dijo muy preocupada

Ranma: Si, solo necesito comer algo- sonrió, pero en realidad sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría

Pasaron los días, ya todos se alistaban para el viaje. Shampoo y Ukyo se encontraban en el comedor intentando hacer méritos con Nodoka, para variar Nabiki había logrado conseguir varios yenes por la información. Ranma presenciaba la escena de las chicas y su madre con los brazos cruzados, estaba muy molesto con su "cuñadita", sin embargo se mantenía tranquilo y junto a una pasiva Kokoa. Akane no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo el acoso que recibía Nodoka, por un lado era gracioso ver como esas dos se empeñaban en un caso perdido, de verdad no prestaban atención a la sacerdotisa, por otro lado no soportaba verlos juntos, parecían ser la pareja ideal.

Una vez en el tren Ukyo y Shampoo estaban muy incomodas ya que les toco estar juntas, mientras que Ranma se sentaba a lado de Kokoa unos cuantos asientos adelante. Los observaban y después se volteaban a ver, repitieron este movimiento varias veces. Ellas sabían que hacer, se giraron hacia atrás para poder hablar con las hermanas Tendo.

Ukyo: Oye Akane, tenemos algunas dudas- comentó muy amable

Shampoo: ¿Quién ser mujer que acompaña a aireen?- preguntó igual de amable

Akane: Es una sacerdotisa que vino a ayudar en la casa- respondió agitando la mano con cierta molestia

Shampoo: Y ¿por qué siempre estar con aireen?

Akane: No lo sé y no me importa- contestó cortante, ambas chicas la escudriñaban con la mirada

Ukyo: Desde que salimos del dojo no se ha despegado de Ranma, además de que a él no le molesta estar con ella, ¿qué más ha sucedido entre ellos?- exigió saber

Nabiki: Yo con gusto puedo ayudarles con esas dudas- sonrió maliciosa, sacando un sobre lleno de fotografías- ya saben cuál es mi cuota

Las chicas no dudaron en vaciar sus carteras, arrebatar las fotos de las manos de Nabiki y revisar cuidadosamente cada imagen. Encontraron todo tipo de escenas, Kokoa y Ranma entrando al consultorio del Dr. Tofú, de compras en diferentes tiendas, entrenando, Ranma cambiando las vendas de Kokoa, Ranma mujer y Kokoa paseando en un parque, entrando a los baños públicos, cada una de las fotos eran testimonio de que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Entre más fotografías veían más aumentaba su enojo e indignación. Volvieron a voltear a ver a Akane

Shampoo: ¿Cuánto llevar odiosa sacerdotisa en tu casa?- alzó su voz

Akane: Una semana- desviando la mirada

Ukyo: Y ¿Por qué permites que esto suceda? No es posible que descuides así a Ranma- reclamó- deberías defender tu lugar como su prometida

Shampoo: Deber pelear por el honor de ser prometida- la miró con desdén- no deber rendir fácilmente

Akane: ¡Cállense! - volteó con rabia en los ojos- ¡No tengo porque comportarme como ustedes! ¡Si él decide estar con la sacerdotisa es su problema! ¡A ninguna de las tres nos incumbe la vida de Ranma!- en ningún momento subió el volumen de su voz, lo menos que quería era llamar la atención de su prometido.

Ukyo: ¡Excelente!- exclamó con mucho ánimo- Eso quiere decir que nos dejas el camino libre- Akane se pegó en la frente ante la reacción

Shampoo: Ser fácil quitar de en medio a sacerdotisa odiosa, al final sólo ser tú y yo- miró a Ukyo, parecían salir chispas de los ojos de ambas

Una de las fotografías resbaló de las garras del par de locas y Akane la atrapó. Al verla sintió como si un rayo la partiera en dos. Se levantó poco a poco y se dirigió al baño. Esa era la única prueba que necesitaba, era claro que Ranma se había enamorado de esa mujer. Llegó al baño, intentaba controlarse, no quería llorar, ni destrozar todo a su alrededor. No iba a llorar, no le iba a entregar sus lágrimas nunca más, por dignidad, por orgullo y honor. Decidió disfrutar del viaje, relajarse, consentirse y pensar en cómo anunciar que ella cancelaba el compromiso que su padre alguna vez hiciera.

Después de que el tren parara les tomo unos cuantos minutos llegar al hotel. Todos estaban asombrados con el lugar. El hotel era uno de los más cercanos al Monte Fuji, de estilo tradicional y había sido construido de tal forma que al abrir casi cualquier puerta o ventana se pudiera apreciar una panorámica increíble del monte. Los encargados guiaron a la familia hasta sus respectivas habitaciones. La atracción principal en el hotel era un enorme onsen exterior donde se podía apreciar toda la magnificencia del monte, dando la sensación de estar al pie del mismo. Por petición de Kokoa las habitaciones de ella, Ranma y Akane estaban una lado de la otra. Antes de entrar a sus cuartos, Ukyo y Shampoo decidieron ya no perder más tiempo, soltaron su equipaje y se dirigieron hacia la sacerdotisa y la pareja favorita.

Ukyo: Ran-chan, vamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores- cuando intentó aferrarse a su brazo, como era costumbre, casi cae de boca al piso

Shampoo: Ser obvio que él preferir mi compañía, no ser así Ranma- tuvo el mismo resultado cuando intentó colgarse de su cuello

Ranma: Lo siento, pero Kokoa y yo iremos a entrenar muy cerca del monte- a Akane se le revolvió el estómago

Ukyo: Y desde, ¿cuándo entrenas con mujeres?- interrogó muy molesta

Shampoo: Tú siempre decir que no pelear con mujeres- reclamó

Ranma: Kokoa me enseño que algunas mujeres son tan fuertes y hábiles como los hombres- volteó a ver a Akane, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a ella- dentro del combate el género no define al oponente

Kokoa: Akane estás invitada a acompañarnos- Akane solo pensó en lo cínica que era la propuesta

Akane: Muchas gracias, pero me quedaré a desempacar y veré los tours que ofrece el hotel- mintió

Ranma: Tal vez podemos cenar… jun…- sentía una extraña ansiedad- solo no planees nada…

Ukyo: Yo puedo acompañarlos- interrumpió a propósito, no quería ver si Ranma se animaba a invitarla a salir- soy una excelente contendiente con quien entrenar

Shampoo: Yo ser más útil que la chica violenta, ser más veloz y fuerte que ella- su intención era minar cualquier intento de Ranma

Akane: Hagan lo que quieran- se giró enfada y entró a su habitación

Kokoa y Ranma ignoraron a Ukyo y Shampoo para después dirigirse a su lugar de entrenamiento. Ukyo y Shampoo estaban completamente desconcertadas, debían de armar un plan para separar a la sacerdotisa de Ranma, la habían subestimado. Akane miraba fijamente el suelo, estaba muy confundida le pareció que Ranma le estaba dando un cumplido, aceptado que ella era fuerte e invitarla a cenar con él… por un momento la esperanza se asomó en su corazón, pero la descartó al recordar esa fotografía. Akane se preguntaba a qué estaba jugando Ranma. Ignoraba a las otras chicas, no se alejaba de la sacerdotisa y le lanzaba indirectas, ya estaba harta de todo eso.

Después de darle vueltas al asunto Akane decidió que necesitaba un descanso. Abrió una de sus maletas, tomó sus cosas del baño y se dirigió al onsen, al menos ahí no los vería juntos, sería el colmo. Al llegar pudo ver que ya todas estaban ahí, a excepción de Kokoa. No pudo evitar sentir ardor en su estómago.

"¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos?" "Es obvio lo que están haciendo" "Seguro Ranma y esa sacerdotisa están desarrollando una actividad mucho más placentera que un baño" "No puede ser Ranma es muy tímido" "Cierto, pero hace poco que no entrenaba con mujeres y gracias a Kokoa ya puede" "Tal vez ella ya le quito… bueno la timidez" "¡Ese pervertido!"

Kasumi: Akane, ¿Pasa algo malo?- estaba preocupado el semblante de su hermana no era normal

Akane: ¿Eh?… Sí, estoy bien…

Nabiki: Seguro estás molesta porque Ranma pasa más tiempo con la sacerdotisa

Akane: ¡Claro que no!- entro al agua- ¡No digas tonterías!- el ardor se había convertido en un hueco en su estómago

Kokoa: Buenas noches- todas voltearon a verla y pudieron notar la reciente herida en su hombro- la noche es encantadora, ¿no lo creen?- sonrió, al entrar al agua se podía distinguir que tenía ligeras cicatrices en sus hombros y parte de su espalda

Kasumi: Me alegra que tu hombro ha mejorado- podía deducir que el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa estaba lleno de marcas de muchas batallas- el Doctor Tofú a cuidado muy bien de ti

Kokoa: Gracias por tu interés- se sumergió hasta cubrir sus hombros

Shampoo: ¡Sacerdotisa! Ser tiempo de combatir- de la nada sacó sus chúis y los apunto hacia Kokoa

Ukyo: La ganadora será la prometida legítima de Ranma- también sacó su enorme espátula

Kokoa: No importa cuánto peleen- dijo sin salir del agua- ese puesto le pertenece a Akane, su compromiso fue declarado mucho antes que el de ustedes dos, por lo tanto cualquier otro queda anulado

Nodoka: En eso tiene razón, fueron comprometidos antes de nacer- decía pérdida en ensoñaciones- esto provoco que Akane se sonrojara de los nerviosa- fueron hecho el uno para el otro

Ukyo: ¡Se equivocan1 Además ninguno de los dos ha aceptado ese compromiso- de entre sus dedos se asomaron pequeñas espátulas

Shampoo: Eso darme oportunidad de pelear por lo que es mío- apretó sus chúis- yo cumplir reglas de mi tribu

Kokoa: Y sin embargo ninguno de los dos ha cancelado el compromiso, no es así Akane- todas la voltearon a ver haciendo que su todo rostro adquiriera un color rojo intenso

Akane: ¡Suficiente!- gritó muy molesta- ¡He venido a descansar! ¡No a verlas pelear!- salió del agua- ¡Es increíble que hasta en eso interfieran!- dejó el lugar

Kokoa: Y eso confirma mi teoría, no puede ser que no lo vean- no había cambiado su posición

La sangre de Shampoo hervía del enojo, no le gustaba perder y menos que se lo restregaran en la cara. No dudo un segundo más y atacó sin previo aviso. El lugar en dónde reposaba la sacerdotisa quedó destruido, pero Kokoa estaba encima del chúi que la atacó.

Kokoa: Este no es el lugar ni el momento- guardaba perfecto equilibrio

Shampoo volvió a atacar, Kokoa sólo saltó al siguiente chúi. Ukyo decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y lanzó las pequeñas espátulas hacia Kokoa, quién las esquivo fácilmente.

Ukyo: Nada mal- sonreía sincera- para una sacerdotisa- saltó para volver a atacar

Mientras se desarrollaba la batalla entre las chicas, Akane se dirigía a su cuarto. Pensaba que un buen descanso la ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Las palabras de Kokoa la hacían dudar, Ranma jamás había mostrado la intención de cancelar su compromiso, acaso podría ser interpretado como una buena señal.

Ranma: Al fin te encuentro- dijo un poco sorprendido

Akane: Sí, pues qué bueno- continuó caminando

Ranma: Espera- la tomó del hombro, pero ella sacudió el hombro para quitar su mano- ¿qué te pasa?- dijo entre molesto y preocupado

Akane: Tus tres novias se están peleando en el baño, tal vez deberías ir a detenerlas- estaba que ardía en llamas

Ranma: ¡¿De qué habl…?!- se interrumpió, respiró profundo- Ok…- volvió a respirar- Akane qui… quiero decirte algo- se sonrojó un poco

Akane: Prefiero no escuchar más insultos de tu parte- no paraba de caminar

Ranma: ¿Qué? ¡No!- se empezaba a fastidiar por la actitud de la chica, así que con firmeza la tomo del hombro para detenerla- es algo muy importante

Akane: Entonces dímelo- encarando e intimidando al chico

Ranma: Bueno… es… es…- los ojos inquisidores e impacientes de Akane lo ponían muy nervioso- sobre…- se sonrojo aún más- noso… nuest… el compromiso… tengo una sorpresa… en uno de los salones del restaurante del hotel- Akane levantó una ceja

Akane: No me interesa- se dio la vuelta

Ranma: ¡¿Qué?!- se puso enfrente de ella- ¿Por qué? No pienso hacer nada malo, sólo quiero cenar contigo y deci… explicarte… no decirt…- fue interrumpido

Akane: ¿Explicarme?- finalmente se detuvo y muy furiosa sacó la fotografía- ¡Explícame esto!- la imagen mostraba a Ranma en estado Neko-ken y Kokoa tranquilizándolo- ¡seguro también la besaste!- aventó la foto- y yo que creí que era especial…- murmuró

Ranma: Nabiki…- maldecía por lo bajo- Akane, mírame por favor- estaba desesperándose e intentó tomarla de los brazos, pero no pudo- de eso quiero hablarte, si eres especial…- no obtuvo respuesta- acompáñame y te lo explicaré todo con lujo de detalle

Akane: ¡No quiero saber nada de ustedes dos!- le propino una muy fuerte bofetada y las lágrimas brotaron sin previo aviso- ¡Ya no quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Te odio!

Ranma: No puedes estar hablando en serio…- dijo muy serio, desconcertado, dolido y apunto de quebrarse

Akane: ¡Claro que si!- apenas podía hablar- ¡considera terminado el compromiso! - se dio la vuelta y corrió a su habitación

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad lo aprecio.

Prometo no extender en interminables capítulos este embrollo que he creado Ü, espero de verdad que les este gustando

Nos leemos la próxima semana :)


	8. Consentimiento

Hola! Es jueves y les traigo un nuevo capítulo :D Gracias por seguir con esta historia y los comentarios. Para el próximo capítulo no aseguro que este el jueves, aún tengo que checar unos detalles y releerlo varias veces, pero intentaré cumplir.

Bueno sin más que decir los dejo leer.

**Ranma 1/2 anime y manga y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia sólo fue escrita con fines recreativos y sin lucro.**

* * *

Capítulo 8 Consentimiento

La pelea entre las auto-proclamadas prometidas de Ranma y la sacerdotisa continuaba. Shampoo y Ukyo estaban ya muy agotadas, mientras que la sacerdotisa se mantenía en excelente forma. De pronto el ambiente cambió bruscamente, se sentía pesado. Todos los ahí presentes lo notaron. Kokoa apretó cada uno de sus músculos, presentía lo peor. Empezó a caminar hacia la salida del onsen, mantenía un perturbadora tranquila.

Ukyo: ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?- estaba asustada, sabía que algo malo pasaba

Kokoa: Si realmente están interesadas en Ranma me ayudarán en todo lo que les pida- la calma con que lo decía era desconcertante

Shampoo: ¿Qué querer decir con eso?- la miró desconfiada

Kokoa: Su vida corre grave peligro- las volteó a ver

Caminaba cabizbajo, tropezando con todo lo que se cruzará en su camino, la mirada perdida, completamente en shock. Entro al restaurante del hotel, camino hasta el fondo, giró y abrió una puerta. Una mesa estaba dispuesta para dos personas, adornada con un tulipán y una rosa roja, alumbrado sólo por algunas velas. Se acercó a uno de los asientos y se dejo caer de rodillas.

"Nos odia…" "No puede estar hablando en serio…" "¿Por qué lo dudas?" "Durante estos años solo nos hemos dedicado a insultarla" "A compararla con otras" "Esa no era mi intención" "Aún así el daño esta hecho" "Nunca nos hemos dado el tiempo de conocerla mejor" "Todo lo que ella considera importante lo desaprobamos diciendo que son boberías" "Aceptémoslo nos ha dejado" "Y pronto nos olvidará, tiene varias opciones"

Ranma pudo ver como su propia imagen aparecía enfrente de él, la única diferencia que existía era el color de sus ojos, negros.

Ranma 1: Veamos… está Kuno, siempre ha demostrado sus sentimientos hacia Akane- lo veía maliciosamente

Ranma: ¡Por favor!- bufó- Él no tiene oportunidad, es una molestia nada más

Ranma 1: Tal vez, pero jamás ha negado lo que siente- esto hizo opresión en el corazón del artista marcial.

Ranma 2: Y ¿qué tal Ryoga?- se fue dibujando a lado de Ranma 1- ese cerdo esta muy cerca de Akane, sabe lo suficiente como para conquistarla con una de sus famosas cartas de amor- sonreía sarcástico

Ranma: ¡Es un aprovechado!- gritó furioso mientras su puño chocaba contra la mesa- Además jamás se atrevería a confesarse

Ranma 2: Oh no, nos equivocamos… siempre lo hemos impedido, somos un obstáculo- la seguridad de Ranma desapareció- ahora que Akane nos rechaza- puso un dedo en su mentón- disculpa nos odia- sonrió perversamente- es cuestión de tiempo para que lo haga y tiene grandes posibilidades de conquistarla

Ranma: ¡No si le digo su secreto!- apretaba sus puños, tanto que se encajaba las uñas- ya me odia… eso no haría mucha diferencia- su mirada se nubló

Ranma 3: No olvidemos a Shinnosuke-también hizo su acto de aparición- sabemos que es capaz de comer cualquier cosa que haga Akane

Ranma 1 y 2: ¡Asombroso!- exclamaron admirados

Ranma 3: Él no tiene miedo de confesar su amor por Akane, de hecho ya lo hizo y bueno ella no le fue indiferente- lo observaba despiadadamente- ella permitió que la tomara de la mano, ella lo defendió de nosotros y arriesgo su vida por él

Ranma: ¡Cállate!- gritó desesperado- ese día ella me escogió a mi, regreso a casa conmigo- se revolvió el cabello con gran ira

Ranma 3: ¡Entiéndelo!- se acercaron sus tres alucinaciones- ¡Ella jamás volverá escogernos! ¡Ella ya no nos ama!

Ranma: Cállense, cállense, cállense, cállense…- se levantó bruscamente y tomo a Ranma 3 por el cuello de la camisa y amenazaba con golpearlo- ¡Dejen ya de hablar!

Kokoa, Shampoo y Ukyo encontraron a Ranma sentado en ese cuarto del restaurante. Cuando intentaron hablar con él sólo contestaba incoherencias, parecía que hablaba con alguien más. Kokoa advirtió que estaba alucinando y que no era seguro acercarse, pero Ukyo creyó que era absurdo pensar que Ranma era peligroso y se acercó, en consecuencia Shampoo también lo hizo. Kokoa presintió el ataque y se acercó para detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ukyo encajaba las uñas en el poderoso brazo que la sujetaba por el cuello de su kimono, pataleaba intentando alejarse de su atacante, estaba muy asustada.

Ukyo: ¡Ranma suéltame!- sentía un gran pánico, no reconocía a su amigo, por primera vez en su vida quería estar muy lejos de él- ¡Reacciona! ¡Soy yo, U-chan! ¡Soy tu amiga!

Ranma: ¡He dicho que se callen!- lanzó a Ukyo, quien al tocar el suelo se arrastró hacia un de las esquinas del cuarto, buscando un refugio y sin poder contenerse empezó a llorar agitadamente

Shampoo: ¡Detente!- se colocó de frente a él con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, Ranma la veía pero no parecía que lo hiciera, su mirada esta pérdida como la de un loco- ¡Nosotras no hacerte daño!- lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, no quería enfrentarse a Ranma

Ranma se detuvo, empezó a concentrarse. Una gran energía se estaba acumulando a su alrededor, preparando otro rugido del león. Kokoa intento alcanzar la espalda del chico, pero un pequeño rayo de energía saltó. La sacerdotisa y la amazona intercambiaron miradas, después hicieron lo mismo con la cocinera, sabían que era lo que tenían que hacer, sacaron sus respectivas armas (pequeñas espátulas, chúis y tanbos) y las lanzaron hacia Ranma, quien dejo de concentrar su energía para bloquear y esquivar los ataques. Esto permitió a Kokoa moverse detrás de él y finalmente noquearlo.

Kokoa: ¡Rápido!- volteó a ver a las dos chicas estupefactas- Debemos encontrar a Akane

Shampoo: ¡¿Pero qué pasar?!- exigió saber, ver esa nueva faceta en Ranma no le agrado

Ukyo: No nos moveremos hasta saber porqué Ranma está actuando… así- aún se podía percibir el pánico en sus palabras- y ¿qué es lo que tiene que ver Akane?

Kokoa: Les explico en el camino, es importante que sepan con que están lidiando- las chicas sostuvieron a su amado

Las chicas levantaron a Ranma y entre las dos lo cargaban. Kokoa les contó a grandes rasgos la historia y el peligro que representaba Abaddona. Explicaba que las terapias con las que ayudaba a Ranma consistían en desbloquear la energía y canalizar sus emociones.

Ukyo: Pero, ¿porqué no ayudaste a Akane del mismo modo?- era curiosidad y un reclamo, creía que la sacerdotisa había sido negligente

Kokoa: No puedo ayudar a nadie que no quiera ser ayudado, no puedo interferir en su libre albedrío

Shampoo: Entonces dejar que Abaddona dañar a Akane

Kokoa: Abaddona sólo se aprovecha de sus celos, le muestra situaciones que le molestan, pero al final es ella quien decide y permite que le afecte. No es diferente a lo que ustedes hacen - eso hizo que se sintieran muy incómodas

Ukyo: Si lo dices de ese modo suena horrible, además yo no fui quien le dio el "beso de la muerte"- miraba de re-ojo a Shampoo

Shampoo: ¿Cómo saber…- se interrumpió- avara Tendo…- dijo entre dientes- ¡Eso no ser de tu incumbencia!

Las chicas se encararon, las chispas que soltaban sus ojos parecían mortales y sin notarlo dejaron caer a Ranma al suelo. Kokoa no tuvo otra opción mas que cargarlo en su espalda, consideraba inútil intervenir en el pleito de las chicas, por lo menos continuaban caminando. Al llegar a la habitación Shampoo y Ukyo entraron con un gran escándalo sobre quien realmente quería perjudicar a Akane. Cuando Kokoa entró pudo darse cuenta que Akane estaba observándolas, sentía que su furia iba aumentado cada vez más.

Akane: ¡Se puede saber porqué están aquí!- gritó casi desesperada

Shampoo: Ser cierto, casi olvidar…- tranquilizándose casi al instante

Ukyo: Akane debes dejar que Kokoa te ayude, estás en peligro- le dijo con verdadera preocupación

Kokoa: No se vayan a acercar- dijo casi en un murmullo- estén preparadas

Akane: ¡Pero qué descaro el tuyo!- las lagrimas de rabia comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos- ¡Vienes a restregarme tu nueva conquista!- apretó sus puños- ¡Es increíble tu habilidad de entregarte a cualquiera!- escupió con gran desprecio

Ukyo: ¡Oye!- dijo molesta - ¡A quién le dices cualquiera!

Shampoo: ¡Tal vez chica de la espátula ser cualquiera!- se cruzó de brazos- pero yo- lanzó su cabello hacia atrás- yo ser mujer única en mi clase

Ukyo: ¡Cómo te atreves!- sacó su espátula para pelear contra la amazona

Kokoa: ¡Paren!- gritó- ¡No se distraigan!- su mirada era severa, todo su calidez había desaparecido, le parecía exasperante la rivalidad de las chicas

Akane: ¡No me puedes correr de mi habitación!- toda su fuerza se concentró en esa frase- ¡Ustedes son los que se deben de ir! ¡Ya no voy a permitir qué me humillen más!- dio un paso firme hacia el frente y se puso en guardia

Kasumi guardaba cuidadosamente todas sus cosas de baño mientras meditaba sobre la actitud de su hermana menor en los últimos días. Ella parecía estar dolida por algo, estaba de malas todo el tiempo, sus comentarios eran groseros y cortantes además estaba evitando a toda la familia. Ni siquiera en las peores peleas que había tenido con Ranma actuaba de ese modo. Kokoa estaba ayudando a Ranma, eso era evidente y gracias a eso él se comportaba más amable con ella, siempre la estaba buscando. Kasumi estaba casi segura que Ranma estaba intentando declarar su amor hacia su hermana menor y estaba muy feliz por ver que él tomara la iniciativa. Decidió hablar con su hermana, probablemente todo lo estaba malinterpretando. Salió de su cuarto y camino hacia el de Akane. A lo lejos se dio cuenta que la sacerdotisa cargaba a Ranma y sus otras prometidas entraban a la habitación de su hermana menor, esto le dio un mal presentimiento. Corrió hacia ellos y pudo escuchar todo lo que hablaron, para ella era claro que Akane había entendido mal las cosas. Entró a la habitación, se acercó a su hermana, la tomo de las manos y de manera muy maternal

Kasumi: Hermana no te das cuenta que tus amigos quieren ayudarlos a ti y a Ranma- tomó su rostro y con el pulgar limpió una de sus lágrimas

Akane: ¡¿Qué?!- sorprendiéndose de la calma en su hermana- ¡¿Qué tú no te das cuenta de sus burlas?!

Kasumi: No están haciendo nada, ven- se sentaron en la cama- dime algo, ¿en dónde esta Ranma?

Akane: No… comprendo…- el rostro de su hermana le transmitía absoluta confianza- Esta en la entrada de mi habitación, junto con Ukyo, Shampoo y Kokoa

Kasumi: Te equivocas hermanita- pudo notar el desconcierto en el rostro de Akane- Ranma esta recostado en la cama, justo a lado de nosotras

Akane volteó y confirmo lo que Kasumi le decía. No lograba entender como en menos de un segundo Ranma se encontraba justo detrás de ella. Estaba desmayado, parecía demacrado como si algo muy malo le hubiera sucedido. De pronto, como si se tratara de una televisión sintió que la imagen parpadeaba, se talló los ojos y ahora enfrente de ella estaba Ranma abrazando a unos de sus "prometidas" y un sin fin de comentarios agresivos y vulgares salían de sus bocas

Akane: Pero… no entiendo…- se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana en busca de un refugio, en la única que podía confiar ciegamente- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Kasumi: No seas tan inflexible y confía en Kokoa, se que ella te ayudará a entender- abrazó con fuerza a su hermana menor- todo saldrá bien Akane

La sacerdotisa estaba impresionada con el poder de Kasumi, por más que Abaddona intentó interferir en la conversación no tuvo ningún efecto. Jamás había visto algo así, incluso imaginaba que la mayor de las hijas de Soun estaba cerca de la iluminación. Kokoa le pidió a Kasumi que actuará como su intérprete y después de unos minutos Akane accedió a hacer lo que se le pedía. Se recostó a lado de Ranma, cerró los ojos y casi de inmediato cayó en un transe. Kokoa

Kokoa: Agradezco toda la ayuda que me han brindado- se acercó a las chicas- pero ahora les pido de favor que se marchen, lo que estoy apunto de realizar es muy peligroso

Continuará...

* * *

La verdad es que me costó trabajo encontrar a alguien que hiciera entender a Akane, pero estarán pensando era bastante obvio, Kasumi siempre ha podido acercarse a su hermana sin broncas

Y como lo prometí empecé a enderecer lo he torcido ^_^

Yo espero tener el próximo capítulo para el siguiente jueves

Gracias por leer

la pesadilla del incienso Primaveral


	9. Aclaraciones

... Bueno no tengo nada a mi favor que decir mas que una enorme y sincero Perdon! D: pero tuve un bloqueo mental de unos días, pero al fin logré sacar un capítulo más, nos acercamos a la recta final.

No garantizo que para este jueves tenga el siguiente capítulo, pero tengan por seguro que lo intentaré :D

**Ranma 1/2 anime y manga y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia sólo fue escrita con fines recreativos y sin lucro.**

* * *

Capítulo 9 Aclaraciones

Soun, Genma, Nodoka y Nabiki caminaban hacia sus dormitorios cuando encontraron a Kasumi, Ukyo y Shampoo en uno de los balcones de hotel. Se quedaron paralizados, era muy extraño que las auto-proclamadas prometidas pasaran el tiempo sin perseguir a Ranma y menos aún con Kasumi. Un mal presentimiento recorrió la espalda de los cuatro integrantes de familia.

Nabiki: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó muy seriamente y estudiaba detenidamente cada reacción- Mi hermana es una excelente compañía, pero dudo que ustedes la quieran

Ukyo: Bueno…- aún no podía sacarse de la mente el rostro de Ranma, jamás había visto tanto odio y desesperación, apretó sus manos

Soun: ¡Dime que mi pequeña Akane está fuera de peligro!- rompiendo en llanto

Kasumi: Papá no llores, ella estará bien

Genma: ¡Pobre de mi hijo!- imaginaba lo peor, se quedó de pie y con un sólo brazo cubría sus lágrimas- Debí entrenarlo mejor…

Kasumi: Papá, Tío Genma ambos estarán bien- intentaba consolarlos, pero sólo el sonido de una katana por desenfundarse los calmo

Nodoka: No es muy varonil que lloren así- dijo amenazante y soltó su katana- mi hijo y mi futura nuera se encuentran con Kokoa, ¿verdad?

Shampoo: Si, pero… odiosa sacerdotisa decir…- se mordió un labio, estaba realmente preocupada

Ukyo: Dijo que usaría una técnica muy peligrosa- una lágrima recorrió sus mejillas

**FLASHBACK**

Kokoa: Agradezco toda la ayuda que me han brindado- se acercó a las chicas- pero ahora les pido de favor que se marchen, lo que estoy apunto de realizar es muy peligroso

Shampoo: No, como prometida de Ranma yo deber quedarme a su lado- tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar, pero estaba decidida

Ukyo: Ella tiene razón, tal vez no podamos hacer "algo"…- la imagen de Ranma completamente derrotado daba vueltas en su mente- pero Ranma nos necesita

Kasumi: Nos podrías explicar porqué no podemos quedarnos- tomando por los hombros a ambas chicas

Kokoa: Desde muy pequeña he sido capaz de proyectarme en la mente de otras personas- hizo una pequeña pausa esperando alguna reacción- durante mi entrenamiento mi maestro me ayudo a perfeccionarlo. Ahora lo que voy a hacer es proyectar las mentes de Ranma y Akane en mi mente, así podré crear un espacio el cual podré controlar- se sentó a lado de la cama en posición de flor de loto- una vez que haya permitido entrar a Ranma y Akane no seré capaz de cerrarla y cualquier otra mente tendrá acceso incluyendo a Abaddona.

Shampoo: Y ¿cuál ser el problema?- preguntó muy confundida

Ukyo: ¡Si entramos en tu mente podemos ayudarte, podemos acabar con Abaddona!- exclamó decidida, quería desquitar todo el miedo que le había provocado Ranma con ese demonio

Kokoa: Es demasiado arriesgado, entre más mentes existan es más difícil dominar la proyección- colocó suavemente sus manos en sus rodillas, inhalo y exhalo- si llego a perder el control… no tengo palabras para describir tal tragedia, lo que es seguro es que nuestras mentes se romperían, mezclarían y después dejarían de existir

Kasumi: De acuerdo- a pesar de las circunstancias las mayos de las Tendo guardaba una inalterable calma- nos retiramos para no ser un estorbo y nos encargaremos de informarle al resto de la familia

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Soun y Genma no dejaban de llorar por el terrible destino de sus hijos, no tenían esperanzas, imaginaban todos sus planes perdidos. Nodoka les reclamaba y les pedía tener un poco más de fe en la sacerdotisa. Kasumi procuraba consolarlos asegurando que todo saldría bien y todo volvería a la normalidad. Nabiki por su parte se reservó cualquier comentario hasta conocer los resultados del trabajo de la sacerdotisa. Shampoo y Ukyo sentían que la situación las sobrepasaba, detestaban aceptar el hecho que lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que la sacerdotisa lo resolviera. Que horrible inutilidad e impotencia sentían, tantos años de entrenamiento para nada.

Kokoa mantenía su posición. El ambiente era denso parecía como si la niebla estuviera cubriendo el lugar. Alrededor del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se podían notar pequeños rayos de energía lastimando su cuerpo, pero ella se mantenía estoica. Una muy tenue figura se acercaba a ella, con lo que parecía ser una mano acariciaba la orilla de la cama mientras la recorría lentamente. La figura soltó una ligera risa y pronunció el nombre de la sacerdotisa mientras desaparecía.

Ranma caminaba cabizbajo, a cada paso que daba un recuerdo aparecía todos relacionados con Akane y ninguno agradable. Todo lo que se le presentaba ante sus ojos tenía un común denominador: los maltratos que él tenía para con ella. Se detuvo, no quería ver más, entendía lo idiota que había sido, no quería que se lo escupieran en la cara. Los recuerdos no se detuvieron, al contrario tomaron una velocidad impresionante, cada uno de ellos era un golpe duro y seco sobre el cuerpo de Ranma. Primero cayó de rodillas, después sus manos tocaron el suelo pesadamente, todo su cuerpo se estremecía con cada impacto, el piso se estaba agrietando con la clara amenaza de romperse. Ranma gritó con desesperación antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Estaba de rodillas, sollozaba en un altar, tenía puesto su vestido de novia. Estaba muy confundida cuando de repente escuchó el grito de un hombre. ¡Akane! Eso le pareció escuchar, alguien la estaba buscando. Debía esconderse, ya no deseaba más dolor. Akane admitía no ser tan distinta a las demás chicas lo único que deseaba era que el chico al que amaba la tratara bien y principalmente que correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Podía escuchar cada uno de los halagos que él le regalaba a cualquiera, todos muy especiales, todos los que ella quería oír. Lloraba desconsoladamente, se tapaba los oídos, gritaba que parara, que se fuera a otro lugar. Se levantó rápidamente y echó a correr. Los halagos se convirtieron en insultos en contra de Akane, el piso comenzó a desplomarse rápidamente, la gran grieta podía morderle los talones. La persecución continuó unos segundos más hasta que Akane notó, en cámara lenta, que el piso se hacia cada vez más y más alto. Estiró sus brazos en un último intento de salvarse, pero cayó al vacío.

Ranma y Akane sentían que caían lentamente, en realidad flotaban como plumas atrapadas por una corriente de aire. El ambiente era distinto, la sensación era primaveral, fresca, llena de paz… podían respirar la quietud y armonía. Muy suavemente tocaron un muy terso césped, Ranma reconocía esta experiencia en particular, pero no recordaba dónde lo había vivido. Ambos abrieron los ojos, se levantaron con enorme calma y voltearon a verse. Una gran y peligrosa tormenta se cernía sobre ellos. La furia, la tristeza, el resentimiento, la confusión y la desesperación componían a cada una de sus auras de batalla. Los reclamos y preguntas no se hicieron esperar. El agua y los truenos se caían crueles sobre ellos, el viento soplaba implacable y sin piedad. Ranma se encontraba asombrado por que su cuerpo no había cambiado, seguía siendo un hombre. Akane aprovecho ese momento de distracción para atacarlo.

Lejos de ese caos se encontraba Kokoa, refugiada en un pequeño templo. A su lado se encontraba una joven, su piel era extremadamente blanca, su cabello era lacio, largo y rubio muy claro casi blanco, sus ojos eran grandes, redondos y de color rojo intenso, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco muy sencillo sin mangas y en su espalda portaba unas increíbles y bellas alas blancas, brillantes.

Joven: Es la primera vez que casi no tengo que intervenir- era una voz muy dulce y cálida- te das cuenta que la energía que te esta dañando no es la mía

Kokoa: Lo se Abaddona- afirmó con cierta gracia- nunca había conocido personas tan complicadas

Joven: Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, ya he escogido un nombre- la miraba con molestia- mi nombre es Keishin

Kokoa: Es un nombre muy bonito, si no mal recuerdo significa "buen corazón"*

Keishin: Cuando cuentas mi historia parece que hablaras de un monstruo- se cruzó de brazos, estaba muy ofendida- que necesite almas para mantener mi existencia no quiere decir que las consuma por completo

Kokoa estaba impresionada y al mismo tiempo confundida con la actitud de Keishin, jamás habían tenido oportunidad de hablar, ya que siempre en sus encuentros mantenían una batalla constante. La sacerdotisa agradecía haberse topado con Ranma y Akane, decidió aprovechar la ocasión para conocer mejor a su oponente.

Kokoa: Entonces cuéntame tu versión

Keishin: ¡Al fin!- sintió un gran alivio y estiró los brazos en señal de victoria- Jamás creí que alguien lo preguntara.- aclaro su voz y empezó con su historia- Permanecí en la tierra, invisible para los demás seres, lamentándome por lo que había hecho y sus consecuencias. Cansada decidí recostarme, ya no tenía nada que perder, así que decidí no hacer nada y esperar…- meditó un segundo- bueno ustedes los humanos dicen "muerte", pero en realidad sólo cambian de plano… en mi caso sólo desaparecería, en fin- levantó los hombros restándole importancia- Una noche un humano corría desesperado, cayó a lado de mi y pude notar su completa desesperación, supe que ese hombre se quitaría la vida. Cuando los humanos se suicidan caen en un plano espiritual muy especial de purificación, todo lo que se ha estancado en un espíritu, todo "sufrimiento" es liberado, pero el proceso es indescriptiblemente doloroso y por un instante no quise que ese hombre tuviera que pasar por eso. A pesar de mi nula energía pude levantarme, me arrastré lentamente hacia él, pero no llegué a tiempo, él se había herido de muerte. Sin pensarlo dos veces abracé su alma, si me preguntas por qué lo hice, no tengo la respuesta, sólo quería evitarle la agonía de ser purificado- lágrimas recorrían su delicado rostro- El alma se introdujo en mi cuerpo, no puedes imaginarte la cantidad de energía que tienen, pude extender mi alas de nuevo casi de inmediato. Tenía dos opciones, dejar el alma en mi interior y consumirla por completo o liberarla, ninguna me satisfacía debía existir otra opción. Me tomó un día completo, pero logré crear un espacio dentro de mi para esa alma, un lugar donde pudiera purificarse lentamente, sin dolor ni agonías, de esa forma al liberarla se dirigiría al paraíso- volteó hacia el cielo, mantenía una muy bondadosa sonrisa

Kokoa: Esa es la razón por la que siempre necesitas almas

Keishin: Claro, con el alma de ese humano habría sido suficiente para vivir por lo menos un milenio- lo decía como si fuera la cosa más obvia- permito que las almas que residen en mi escojan la cantidad de energía que deseen darme o nada en absoluto

Kokoa: Sólo tengo una duda- el ángel volteó a verla- ¿Por qué utilizas pesadillas y alucinaciones? o ¿Manipulas situaciones?

Keishin: Me das mucho mérito al creer que hago todo eso. Las almas tienen una vibración que pocos podemos percibir, así es como…- tomó su barbilla buscando las palabras adecuadas- "elijo a mis víctimas"- empezó a reír- lo único que hago es entrar a sus mente y dejar fluir lo que sea que guarden, lo demás corre por cuenta del humano y yo sólo soy un espectador, es increíble como no se dan cuenta de su potencial- soltó un suspiro y una gota resbalo por su cabeza

Kokoa: Quieres decir que las pesadillas, las alucinaciones y los eventos extraños son creados por la mente humana- a pesar de todas las batallas que había tenido con Abaddona, algo en su interior intuía lo que este ángel le confirmaba

Keishin: Es muy peligroso no saber utilizar tan magnífica herramienta- recargo su codos en sus piernas y a su vez su cabeza en sus manos- con estos dos fue como abrir la caja de Pandora, con decirte que ese hombre llamado Ranma casi provoca su muerte y la de la chica con una viga, tenía tanto miedo acumulado que fue suficiente para crear una sombra y bueno tu viste esa espantosa técnica del león, gracias a ti esa sombra desapareció- volvió a suspirar con pesar- Los celos y la inseguridad de esa mujer, Akane, son únicos en su clase, basta con decir cualquier cosa y es capaz de echar todo su amor por la borda, destruyó esa hermosa joya y presiento que no le van a gustar las consecuencias

Kokoa: Si todo esto se lo provocan las personas esto quiere decir que todas las batallas que hemos mantenido son un mal entendido- se daba cuenta de su error, pero le causaba hilaridad

Keishin: Por su puesto, si lograrás alejarme cuando se encuentran así- señalo la pelea entre Ranma y Akane- te enfrentarías a mentes inestables, sería como…- intentaba recordar la expresión- una "bomba atómica", me he dedicado a proteger a cada uno de mis "oponentes" y sin embargo nunca se han dado cuenta de las personas que por si solas se han salvado, todos sus miedos, ansiedades y preocupaciones los atacan al mismo tiempo, pero tienen el valor de enfrentarlos, de verse tal cual son. Lo más hermoso es el momento en el que se aceptan, esto provoca que se integren por completo en un solo ser y el amor que despiden es fascinante- su mirada estaba pérdida, embelesada por hermosos recuerdos, una sonrisa dulce e infantil adornaba su rostro

Kokoa: Vaya…- sonreía apunto de soltar una carcajada- que equivocados estábamos, discúlpame y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros

Keishin: A los que debemos agradecer es a ese par, de nos ser por ellos jamás habríamos hablado- sonrió

Continuará...

* * *

*Este nombre lo encontré en internet, en realidad Yoshimi es el nombre que quiere decir "Buen corazón", pero ahí mismo dice que tiene otra lectura que es "Keishin" y me gustó más ;)

Ojalá haya valido la pena la espera de algunos días y gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos sus comentarios


	10. Despertar

Hola! He tenido un desajuste tormentoso, lo que me provocó un bloqueo fatal, pero poco a poco me he estado adaptando y al fin pude acabar con este último capítulo. Si, de verdad este es el final. Advierto que es corto, pero he aprendido que cuando nos encontramos en un enredo puede parecernos enorme e imposible de solucionar por un sin fin de complicaciones, sin embargo las respuestas son muy sencillas y uno no para de reírse de lo duros que podemos ser con nosotros mismos. La vida es sencilla si así lo queremos sin importar la situación que tengamos enfrente.

Disfruten y muchas gracias por leer mi historia, por sus comentarios.

**Ranma 1/2 anime y manga y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia sólo fue escrita con fines recreativos y sin lucro.**

* * *

Capítulo 10 Despertar

Un cruenta batalla se desarrollaba en la mente de Kokoa. Ranma y Akane habían olvidado lo que sentían el uno por el otro y se dejaron llevar por la furia y orgullo. Parecían dos bestias peleando, se alcanzaban a ver patadas, puñetazos, llaves, codazos, rodillazos, cabezazos, arañazos, golpes bajos, jalón de cabello, mucho más salvaje que una pelea de vale todo. Una larga lista de insultos salía de cada una de sus bocas.

Keishin: ¿Hasta cuándo los detendrás?- estaba recostada y bostezaba muy aburrida- Su pelea podría durar años… y dudo que tu cuerpo aguante

Kokoa: Estoy esperando a que la tormenta pase- continuaba sentada, el ángel admiraba su paciencia

Keishin: Aún no entiendo que pretendes con estos dos- estiro todo su cuerpo incluyendo sus alas- Sus familias seguramente ya están preparando sus funerales

Kokoa: Si observas bien la tormenta ha cesado, apenas cae agua- se levanto y camino hacia ellos, el ángel la siguió volando- ya es hora…

Akane y Ranma jadeaban completamente agotados. Uno que otro vago insulto salía de entre sus labios, provocando que una nueva discusión empezará. Su atención fue interrumpida por las risas de un par de niños, parecía que estaban jugando muy alegremente. Poco a poco se acercaban a la pareja, junto con la hermosa luz del atardecer. La pareja quedó sorprendida al reconocerse en su forma infantil. Sintieron un cosquilleo en el pecho y estómago. Los niños corrían uno detrás del otro, cuando de pronto un gatito se apareció, ambos Ranma se apanicaron, la pequeña Akane se enfrentó al gatito y logró ahuyentarlo.

Akane niña: ¡Listo!- con una hermosa y victoriosa sonrisa- Ya estas a salvo

Ranma niño: ¡Muchas gracias!- devolvió la sonrisa con la misma calidez- ¡Eres muy valiente! No se que haría sin ti

Inmediatamente la pareja se abochornó, la escena era muy clara, sabían que no podían aparentar demencia en el lugar en el que estaban. Tenían la sospecha de que sus mentes compartían ese espacio y por lo tanto estaban completamente expuestas. Se miraban de reojo, no se atrevían a cruzar palabra. No muy lejos alcanzaban a escuchar la plática entre dos chicas. El tema de conversación sobre la escuela, específicamente de la clase de cocina. Una de las chicas llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, su cabello rojo intenso estaba trenzado y jugaba con un listón rosa; la otra vestía el uniforme de la escuela Furinkan, el viento acariciaba su largo pelo azul. Las chicas disfrutaban de un pequeño picnic.

Ranma chica: Dime algo- dijo muy animada- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto aprender a cocinar?

Akane: Bueno…- se apenó un poco- tal vez es tonto… pero quiero que cuando mi prometido coma lo que yo prepare se formen lindos recuerdos- sonrío como una boba enamorada- ya sabes … preparar sus platillos favoritos… si viaja y huela algo…- reía tontamente- pero todo me sale mal, parece que ese don sólo lo tiene mi hermana mayor

Ranma chica: ¡No te rindas!- sonrió muy animosa- Estoy segura de que conseguirás tu objetivo, si te parece bien yo puedo ayudarte

Akane: ¡De verdad, harías eso por mi!- su rostro resplandecía con una renovada ilusión

Ranma chica: ¡Por supuesto!, eso hacemos las mejoras amigas, sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo- con gran delicadeza amarró el cabello de Akane con su listón rosa

Una muy nerviosa y burbujeante felicidad invadía a Ranma y Akane al presenciar estas escenas. Se voltearon a ver, no hacían falta preguntas ni palabras, la duda había desaparecido de sus corazones. Tenían la ansiosa necesidad de tomarse de las manos, abrazarse, pero sólo se dedicaban a observarse. Un maullido interrumpió el momento, Ranma en neko-ken se acercaba, Akane no pudo evitarlo y se arrodilló para recibir a su querido minino. Ranma contemplaba los cuidados de su prometida, en alguna ocasión vio fotografías, pero jamás imaginó verlo y de la nada una idea cruzó su mente.

Ranma: Lo recuerdo- se hincó- ya recuerdo cómo fue

Akane: ¿De qué hablas?- prestaba más atención al gato que al hombre

Ranma: Del… dl…del b… beso- tragó saliva y la chica de sus sueños volteó a verlo

Akane: Cuéntame… ¿qué recuerdas?- estaba muy nerviosa

Ranma: Bueno… - tomó su barbilla- me encontraba en un árbol, me lanzaste comida con una flecha y me pareció, o al menos en ese momento, un excelente regalo y yo… yo… me sentí muy contento… bueno… no pude evitarlo ya tenía un tiempo que deseaba hacerlo y quería corresponderte…- no podía contenerse, hablaba muy rápido, explicaba lo mismo uno y otra vez con diferente palabras

Akane: ¡Espera, espera, espera!- sacudió sus manos- ¿estás diciendo que querías besarme, pero no te atreviste hasta que te convertiste en gato?

Ranma: Si… creo que si- estaba muy sonrojado, incluso se podía notar sudor en su frente- ese gato y yo compartimos los mismos deseos y sentimientos, sólo que él no tiene problemas con demostrarlos- reía nervioso, temía provocar una nueva discusión, puso una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza- supongo que te debo una disculpa, arruiné tu primer beso al robártelo, se lo que se siente- recordó el incidente con Mikado

Akane: ¿Cuándo empezaste a querer besarme?- no lo pensó, solo se escapó la pregunta de sus labios

Ranma: Desde que me retaste a besarte y no pude- sonrió con cierta amargura- nunca le di importancia a esas "cursilerías" hasta que el imbécil ese puso sus asquerosos labios sobre los míos… y cuando me retaste, me di cuenta que no era correcto que tu primer beso fuera por orgullo, debía ser especial con alguien que te gustara y quería ser… yo- agacho la mirada, se sentía avergonzado- te hice pasar por un mal momento

Akane: No lo hiciste… en el fondo me aterraba la idea de que ese beso no significara nada, que en ese estado podrías besar a cualquiera y que no recordaras nada me hacia pensar que así era- sonreía aliviada- no era lo que esperaba, pero fue especial… fue perfecto

Ambos chicos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, completamente embobados. Se tomaron de las manos. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, la paz invadía cada rincón, al fin habían aceptado sus sentimientos, al fin podían estar juntos sin importar nada más y como si se sellaran un pacto se dieron un dulce, pero muy intenso beso. Keishin no daba crédito a los que sus ojos veían, para ella esa pareja era un caso perdido, no existía ningún vínculo entre ellos y aún así estaban unidos. Kokoa se sentía feliz, pocas veces tenía éxito y lo mejor de todo es que ya no había necesidad de pelear contra Abaddona.

Kokoa: Esta aventura me ha enseñado mucho- el ángel la observaba- ¿has considerado convertirte en mortal?

Keishin: ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, sacerdotisa?- preguntó fríamente- Siendo un mortal no podría continuar con mi tarea

Kokoa: Te equivocas- sonrió divertida- si te conviertes en mortal podrás realizar tu tarea, como acabas de presenciar no es necesario que expulses el alma del cuerpo- el ángel refunfuño- mantendrás tus poderes, ya nadie te perseguirá y eventualmente regresarás al cielo- Keishin se detuvo, como si hubieran tocado el lugar más frágil de su espíritu- tal vez esa fue la oportunidad que se te brindo

Keishin: ¿Oportunidad? Yo diría que es un terrible castigo- declaró con cierta furia- sin embargo es algo en lo que puedo meditar, ya me canse de ser perseguida

Abaddona se despidió de su gran rival, sabía que pronto se volverían a ver. Kokoa volvió a sentarse en posición de loto y de su cuerpo expulsó una intensa luz blanca que lo cubrió todo, ya era tiempo de despertar. Al salir de sus mentes la sacerdotisa estaba completamente agotada, se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y salió de la habitación para dar la buena noticia. Ranma estaba aferrado a la cintura de Akane, mientras que ella abrazaba delicada y amorosamente su cabeza, las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas. Abrieron poco a poco los ojos, se observaron, sonrieron plácidos y se dieron cuenta en la situación en la que estaban, se sonrojaron, en cualquier momento saltarían lejos del otro.

Ranma: Espera- una de sus manos tomó la mejilla de su amada- quisiera que no acabara, t… te amo…- una risa burlona se asomaba por las comisuras de sus labios- marimacho

Akane: ¡Ay! ¡A veces quisiera aventarte por la ventana!- su ceño estaba arrugado mostrando su gran molestia

Ranma: Siempre lo haces- acariciaba su rostro, le divertía mucho molestarla- además así me quieres

Akane: ¡Eres un completo…!- apretó con fuerza la cabeza del muchacho, quien esperaba lo peor-también… también… te amo- volvió a aferrarse a la cintura de la chica

Volvieron a besarse, sonrieron y decidieron buscar a Kokoa para agradecer lo que había hecho, también querían anunciar que su compromiso era oficial, ya que habían aceptado que no podían vivir separados. Había muchas cosas por hacer y esta vez lo harían juntos. Keishin los observaba a la distancia, consideraba haber tenido la más extraña experiencia y tal vez una gran oportunidad.

C'est fini

Voila!

Fantastique!

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado, de verdad agradezco que la lean y dejen comentarios.

A propósito he dejado 3 cabos sueltos para una segunda parte, una respuesta a un "¿qué tal si...?" el tema que quiero abordar es Ranma y Akane se aman, pero se dan cuenta que su relación no funciona y se separan. Yo se, como fan de esta pareja, que no esta padre separarlos es por eso que les he dejado este final, si no quieren saber más aquí quedense y dejen volar su imaginación o deleitense con los fics que hablan de su vida marital.

Se como empezar la historia, pero aún no se como acabarla y hasta que tenga eso publicaré.

Muchas gracias y disculpen la tardanza


End file.
